But She Didn't Go Away
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "Don't ever do that to me again, Rory. Okay? You scared Mommy to death," The woman stated as she lifted her daughter from the floor and the four year old wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. Turning toward Luke, the mother smiled. "I'm Lorelai." "Well, I'm glad you found her safe, Lorelai," Luke commented as he filed the woman's name in his memory. AU
1. Lost and All Alone

**This is my second foray into the GG fanfiction world, and will be multiple chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Gilmore Girls. That is the brain child of the fabulous Amy Sherman- Palladino.**

 **Enjoy!**

Luke looked up when he heard the bell to his diner. Seeing the curly haired brunette who had accosted him a few weeks ago and given him a fake horoscope, the man soon glanced over to his coffee pot. Satisfied there was a little over half a pot to pour for the woman, Luke was notably surprised when the brunette asked him worriedly, "Have you seen my kid?"

Unaware she even had a child, the flannel shirt wearing diner owner groused while pointing to a birthday party, "Most of them are over there."

Looking over, the woman took one glance at the group before saying, "She's not there. I don't even know those people."

Biting her lip, she added, "All I wanted to do was show my daughter the town square. She starts kindergarten in the fall and I decided today, since it was my day off, I would get her more accustomed to the town. Maybe have fun at the park? Ugh! I turned my head for a minute and–"

Taking pity on the woman, Luke cut her off.

"Look, why don't you give me her description and I'll tell you if I've seen her," The diner owner offered. Sighing, the brunette answered, "She's about yay high."

Luke took note when the woman placed a hand at the middle of her thigh. Listening intently, the coffee addict added, "She has brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater with blue hearts on it and her favorite flower pants."

After seeing the man's eyebrow raise, she explained, "She's four and decided to dress herself today and I decided not to put up a fight this time. Anyway, she's four and her name is Rory."

"Rory," Luke repeated as he tried to place the child described to him. Noticing the woman's anxiety, Luke poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of the woman. She smiled a small smile.

"You remembered," She teased. The owner merely rolled his eyes before working again. As his customer drank her coffee, Luke actually took notice of his other customers only for the sake of the little girl described to him. Not seeing her, Luke almost said something to the brunette who sat at his bar nursing her beverage when his cook called him to the back.

"Boss, there's a kid back here," The cook told the other man when they were both out of earshot from the customers.

"What?" Luke questioned as he poked his head inside the supply room door. Not seeing anyone, the owner stared his cook down.

"Honest! She's in one of those good hiding spots right next to the ice machine and those shelves you had installed last month," The cook explained. Deciding to believe his employee, Luke cautiously tiptoed into the supply room and became conscious to the sound of crying. Not good with children, Luke bent down to the child's eye level.

"Are you Rory?" He asked awkwardly. The child nodded cautiously. Glad to have the correct child hiding in his supply room, Luke questioned, "What are you doing here?"

The four year old shrunk further into her spot. Taking his cap off and rubbing his hand through his hair, Luke stood up and told his cook, "Caesar, tell the woman at the front counter with dark, curly hair that I found her kid."

Nodding Caesar left the area. Treating the girl as he would his nephew, Luke looked back at the child and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rory nodded. Nodding back, the man added, "What's your mom's name?"

The girl stayed silent. Sighing, Luke began to stand up again when Rory called out softly, "No!"

"Look, I have a diner to run," He began, but faltered once he saw the scared look in the four year old's eyes.

"There isn't anyone there. Just a dollar fifty," Caesar stated as he came back in. Hearing her mother left, Rory began to shed tears. Grumbling, Luke got up and ordered his cook to stay with the child before running out of the diner. Spotting the woman he talked to earlier, Luke gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I found your daughter," He stated once the woman turned around.

"Rory! You found her? Thank- you," The brunette smiled as she tried not the cry. Trying not to be taken in by her smile, Luke's gruff attitude caused him to add, "You should probably come get her. I don't want people to think I run a game of hide and seek or something on the weekends."

Luke then turned toward his diner and walked toward it as the brunette followed behind him. Taking her to the supply room, he watched as the mother bent down next to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Rory. Okay? You scared Mommy to death," The woman stated as she lifted her daughter from the floor and the four year old wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. Turning toward Luke, the mother smiled.

"I'm Lorelai."

"Well, I'm glad you found her safe, Lorelai," Luke commented as he filed the woman's name in his memory. Lorelai stroked her daughter's hair as she whispered, "Thank- you."

"Anytime," Luke answered softly. He led the mother and daughter to the door ignoring the looks a few customers gave him as he began to work again.

Walking back toward their home, Lorelai kept a close eye on her daughter. Noticing the girl's abnormally quiet demeanor, the mother asked, "Are you okay?"

The four year old stayed quiet for a moment before speaking once they left the town square.

"I thought a lady was you," Rory mumbled trying not to cry. Bending down and drying her daughter's tears, Lorelai soothed,

"Oh, honey. It's not your fault. I should have been watching out for you."

"The diner guy found me," The child murmured. Nodding, Lorelai answered, "We'll have to find a way to thank him. But, now? How about we go home, okay?"

In their small home in the potting shed, Rory fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events. Lorelai, thankful for Luke finding her daughter, wondered how to repay the man. Stroking her daughter's hair, the brunette fell asleep herself dreaming about a certain diner owner.

 **Review!**


	2. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Here's your second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Pippi Longstocking_** **or** ** _Arthur_** **(the book series by Marc Brown).**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day, Lorelai took her daughter to the inn before she began her shift.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Sookie today?" The mother asked. Nodding, Rory replied, "Yep! She let's me taste test!"

Smiling, the woman kissed her daughter on the forehead before entering through the kitchen.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Sookie happily exclaimed once she saw the mother and daughter enter.

"Hey, Sook!" Lorelai answered as she placed a small back pack with paper and colored pencils and a couple books on a chair. Watching her daughter hug her friend, Lorelai could not help the eye roll as her daughter said, "I got lost yesterday, so Mommy said I can make Luke a card."

Sookie looked at her friend for confirmation well aware that the four year old was not one to over exaggerate.

"I'll explain later, Sook."

"Okay. Hey, would you care if we went out on Saturday?"

"Sure, just let me talk to Mia," The brunette replied. After chatting with her friend for a few more minutes, the brunette kissed her daughter before heading to her job.

"Love you, Sweets," Lorelai told the four year old.

"Love you, Mommy," Rory replied before looking at what Sookie made.

After a couple hours at her job, Lorelai was stopped by her daughter.

"Rory, you know you're not supposed to be in here," The mother informed. Nodding Rory replied, "I made a thank- you card."

"That's sweet, Rory. For who?" Lorelai questioned. Sighing, the four year old answered, "Luke."

A smile coming to her face, the mother nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets it, okay? But, I need you to go back to Sookie."

Nodding, Rory left her mother with her construction paper card to hand to a gruff diner owner. The twenty year old tucked the item in her apron before going back to her work.

"Lorelai," Mia called causing the brunette to turn from the table she was clearing.

"I need you to pick up a lunch order from Weston's," The older woman informed. Nodding, Lorelai took the order. Looking at the rather long list, the woman commented, "Who is this all for?"

"A business group from Hartford. They eat at around one today."

Sticking the list in her other pocket, Lorelai left the inn a couple hours later only to discover there was no lunch order made yet. Sighing, the brunette questioned, "How long will it all take?"

"I'd guess around an hour?" The woman at the counter replied. Nodding, Lorelai spotted Luke's not far away. Giving her thanks, the former waitress and official regular employee left the bakery and headed over to the diner.

Hearing the bell above the door ring, Luke said without looking up, "Take a seat wherever."

Thankfully there was a lull in the diner for another twenty minutes, so Luke continued to clean.

"Rory made this for you," Lorelai replied handing the man a hand- made card when she noticed no one was around. Taking the paper, Luke glanced at the precise, albeit child- like writing before muttering something Lorelai decided was a thank- you.

"No problem. You found my kid," The brunette grinned. Luke went back to bussing tables when he noticed the woman perch on the bar stool at the counter.

"Coffee?" The woman asked knowing she had to be back at the inn in another hour. Sighing, the man threw his towel over his shoulder and put the card in the back pocket of his jeans. Walking behind the counter, Luke poured Lorelai a coffee before wiping down the counter. Standing straight, the man went to put his hands in his pocket before remembering he needed to put the card he received somewhere.

"I'll be right back," The owner called before going upstairs and setting the card on his table. Coming back down, a surprised Luke watched Caesar pour another cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"I just poured you a cup," Luke complained.

"I finished it," Lorelai replied with a small, playful pout. Rolling his eyes, Luke asked, "Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"I'm waiting on a lunch order from Weston's," Lorelai answered taking a drink of her coffee. "Thanks again for finding Rory."

"Caesar found her, I just stayed with her."

"Either way, thank- you. She's my world, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," Lorelai softly stated. Luke shrugged.

"Again, it's no big deal. Why did you leave?" He questioned as he remembered catching up with her in the square.

"I thought I saw her, and I knew you were busy," Lorelai replied. "I mean, how many kids wear a pink sweater with blue hearts? I thought for sure it was her, but that's what I get for accidentally turning my kid into Waldo."

"Waldo?"

"You know, the books 'Where's Waldo'? Rory loves those things. She'd spend hours searching for him," The woman explained. Amazed by the woman's obvious love for her daughter, Luke finally asked, "How is Rory?"

"Fine. She thought a woman coming in here was me. No nightmares, though, so that's good."

"Good," Luke answered just as a customer walked in.

"Good," Lorelai parroted before she left the establishment and dodged the lunch rush. Luke stood there confused before going back to work.

Dashing into the Independence Inn with Weston's, Lorelai happily served the Hartford businessmen. One man, she noticed, watched her carefully causing her to quickly hand out lunch orders.

"Enjoy," Lorelai told the men before quickly escaping. About to open the door, the woman turned when she heard a man say, "Lorelai!"

"Yes," The brunette replied with a small smile.

"You're Richard Gilmore's girl, right?"

Again, with a smile, Lorelai answered, "Yes, I am."

"Well, you seemed to have gotten prettier by the day. I knew your father when you were young. He's a strong business man," The man informed.

"That he is. Now, if you'll excuse me," She replied quickly opening the door before they could ask anymore questions. Shutting the door behind her, Lorelai sighed in relief happy to be away from the men. Heading to the kitchen, the young mother took her lunch with her daughter and her friend.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Sookie asked as they ate. Smiling, the brunette stated, "I gave Luke Rory's card."

"You gave him my card?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep," Lorelai answered. When she saw her daughter's face fall, she asked, "What's wrong Sweets?"

"I wanted to give it to him," The four year old answered sadly. Looking her daughter in the eyes, Lorelai placated, "Why don't you make him another card and we can take it to him this weekend?"

"Two cards?" Rory skeptically asked. After thoughtful consideration, the four year old asked, "Could I draw him a picture instead?"

"Sure," Lorelai responded before she headed back into work. Left with Sookie, Rory looked at the woman.

She had been told to save her reading for after lunch, and hoped the chef was not too busy. Tentatively, the child asked, "Will you help me read my book, now?"

"Sure, Popcorn," Sookie answered as she whipped merengue in a bowl.

"Okay. Arthur–"

Sookie listened off and on to the child's reading surprised at the girl's vocabulary.

"Very good, Cupcake! Now, who is in the book?" The woman questioned as she put the merengue on top of the lemon pie that she baked.

"Arthur, and D.W., and Buster," Rory answered proudly. Giggling, Sookie replied, "Good! Now what was it about?"

Rory happily answered the questions eager to learn before losing focus and talking to Mia.

"Hi, Dears," Mia said with a smile as she came into the kitchen.

"Mia!" Rory answered with a smile.

"I was wondering, if it's okay with your mom, if I could take you to a museum in Hartford?" The woman asked knowing of an exhibit about flowers that the four year old would love. After finding out that the potting shed held flowers in the window boxes years ago, the child became obsessed with having flowers in them again. Rory's eyes lit up as she asked happily, "Can we?"

"Ask your mom," Mia replied with a smile. Tearing out of the kitchen, the child flew to her mom's side talking quickly.

"Hey, Sweets. Slow down," Lorelai answered while stroking her daughter's hair. Sighing dramatically, Rory stated slowly, "Mia wanted to take me to a museum about flowers!"

"Yeah?" Lorelai questioned. She knew the day would most likely be Saturday, and with working overtime that day, Lorelai could not disagree. Besides, she needed the extra hours. Smiling, the young mother replied, "Tell Mia I said yes."

"Yes!" Rory replied with a huge grin.

Reentering the kitchen, the four year old ran up to Mia.

"She said, 'Yes'!" The child exclaimed. Smiling, Mia answered, "Good."

The next Saturday, Lorelai walked around the grounds making sure everything was picked up after a small summer storm. Spotting a man looking around awkwardly, Lorelai asked, "Can I help you?"

Spotting the man who turned around, she inwardly groaned realizing Kirk was there.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" The woman questioned having learned to deal with the man only recently.

"I heard you needed work done," The nineteen year old answered. Lorelai smiled sweetly before she explained, "Not today, Kirk. We're just taking a look at the damage."

"Are you sure? I have a leaf blower," The man answered nodding toward a bike that sat near a tree.

"Sorry, Kirk," She replied before Kirk took the hint and left. Shaking her head, Lorelai went back to her job.

Standing at the service desk later in the day trying to get a hold of a tree hauler, Lorelai drummed her fingers on the desk wishing she had more coffee from Luke's. Finally hearing someone answer the phone, the woman used her charm and persuaded the company to have a man sent out that day.

As she directed the tree hauler toward the tree that fell in the way of a horse path, Lorelai felt small arms around her hips. She turned and smiled as she picked up her daughter, "Hi, Loin Fruit. Did you have fun with Mia?"

"Yeah! We even got seeds to plant!" The four year old exclaimed. Smiling, the mother set her child down before sending her off to the inn while she dealt with the man who currently held a chainsaw.

After an hour with the tree hauler, Lorelai was finally off work for the weekend. Entering the inn, the mother made sure her daughter had all her things before asking, "How do you feel about a movie tonight?"

"With candy?" Rory questioned knowing her mom only let her have a whole lot of junk food on movie nights. Smiling, Lorelai said, "Sure. We'll get the movie and then go to Doose's. Any suggestions?"

"Pippi!" Rory said excitedly. Smiling, the mother and daughter headed to the potting shed to get their things and walk into town.

 **Review!**


	3. Anything That You Want

**I promise, this is where things pick up!**

 **Enjoy!**

"You know all that junk food will kill you?" A gruff voice said behind the brunette as she chose a box of honey buns from the shelf. Turning, the woman replied, "Thanks, but this is only a once in a while thing. Rory and I are going to watch a movie tonight. It's supposed to storm again and I hoped Pippi will keep her mind off it."

She had no idea why she told Luke her night plans, but she felt she could trust him somehow. However, as she left Doose's with Rory right behind her, she noticed the wind pick up.

"Mommy?" Rory asked uncertainly. Squeezing her daughter's hand, Lorelai said, "It's fine. Let's get home. Okay, Sweets?"

The child nodded just as a huge rain drop fell. Seeing it began to pour, Lorelai wished she had a vehicle to drive back with.

Luke watched the mother and daughter leave just as the rain began. Sighing, the man stepped out of the market and caught up with the brunette.

"You can't walk back in this," He stated. Lorelai knew he was right, but smiled bravely.

"Let me drive you back," He heard himself say. The woman looked uncertain, but said, "Okay. Rory, Luke is going to take us back, okay?"

The child nodded mutely, Although she had a soft spot for the man, she did not feel the need to talk to him. The woman and daughter waited while Luke pulled his truck up outside of the market. Letting her daughter sit in the middle of the bench seat of the pick- up, Lorelai slid in behind her and watched Luke start up the vehicle.

"Thank- you," The woman stated wondering how she would repay him for his kindness. Shaking his head, Luke replied, "No problem. No sense in you two getting drenched."

Smiling up at the man, Rory replied, "Do you want to join us for movie night?"

"Rory, baby. I doubt Luke wants to join us. Besides, he has to get back to his diner," Lorelai stated as she gave the man an out. Just then, lightening struck which caused Rory to jump.

"Mom?" The child wavered. Smoothing her daughter's hair, Lorelai soothed, "It's okay. Remember? It's only a really spastic light show."

"That happens after every drum beat because Mr. Blue Sky went away?" Rory added making sure she was correct.

Hearing the description, Luke smirked remembering his mom comforting him and his sister as kids. Suddenly, the car occupants lurched forward. Putting her arm out to protect her daughter, Lorelai yelled, "What the–"

Both mother and daughter watched Luke silently hop out of the cab and stand in the rain. Rory stared at her mother confused. Stroking her daughter's hair, the woman shook her head.

"Why don't we have a Red Vine while we wait?" Lorelai suggested. They ate candy for a few minutes more before a drenched diner owner hopped back into his truck.

"There's a tree in the road. It looks like your movie night isn't going to happen," Luke stated. Lorelai swallowed, trying to dispel the fear she realized may creep into her face as she thought about the inn.

"I'll take you back to the diner until the storm blows over," The man responded as he recognized the fear in the woman's eyes matched her daughter's. Sadly, he was already taken in by the four year old's pleading look directed toward her mother who began to counter his offer.

"No, buts. You can call whoever you need to and you can watch your movie upstairs in my apartment."

Shocked by his own words, Luke stayed silent as he cranked his truck back up and headed toward the diner.

Unlocking the door for them, the owner let the woman and her daughter inside his establishment and up to his apartment before following after them as he explained, "The place was my dad's office, but I make it work."

Nodding in understanding, Lorelai immediately made sure her daughter was comfortable as Luke offered his apartment to an annoying movie which involved a giggling four year old singing along to the opening credits. Luke sat off to the side as Rory snuggled into her mother on the couch. He watched the pair interact to distract himself from the far fetched children's film until Lorelai stood up and asked him, "Do you mind if I use your phone? I should probably call Mia."

The diner owner merely nodded his head and let the woman leave before he realized that he was stuck in his apartment with a four year old. Thankfully the child stayed focused on the film the ten minutes her mother was gone.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked once Lorelai came back. Nodding, she said, "Yeah. Mia told me to tell Rory good- night for her and that you are a good person to be stuck in a storm with."

Pretending he did not hear the last comment, Luke stated, "Rory fell asleep half- way through that weird horse scene."

"Which one?" The mother questioned looking down at her daughter who was sprawled on the couch. Luke shrugged as he muted the small TV.

Sitting at the side of the sofa, the woman watched her daughter sleep content that the girl was not scared of the storm. Luke watched also, but stared at the young mother wondering why his sister could not be half the mother the woman on his couch was. Standing, Luke grabbed a blanket from his bed and handed it to Lorelai.

"For Rory," The man gruffly replied before muttering something about getting ready for bed. Nodding, Lorelai placed the blanket over her daughter before looking around the small apartment. She quickly spotted Rory's card that sat on a small table next to the door.

"You kept it," The young mother said with a smile. Rubbing his neck, Luke replied, "Yeah. I forgot to put it away before."

Lorelai nodded as she put the paper down. Walking over and placing the card in a drawer that held a couple pictures Jess drew him, Luke asked, "Where do you work?"

"Independence Inn. I just got promoted last year, but every penny counts when you've got a kid. Ya know? Well, you probably don't but–"

"I get it," Luke interjected adding, "You've done a good job with her."

"Thanks," The woman replied before asking, "Do you have another blanket?"

"Yeah, in the closet," Luke fumbled going to grab the item. Handing a flannel blanket to Lorelai, the owner asked, "Did you want the bed? You and Rory?"

Looking over at the child still asleep on the couch, Lorelai shook her head.

"I'll take the couch. We're used to sharing," She answered. Luke nodded before he said his good- nights. Both adults knew the storm would keep up until morning.

The next day, Luke woke at his usual time and began his day before remembering the brunettes asleep on his couch. Seeing the mother and daughter still asleep, the man left a note on the fridge before fixing breakfast for himself and the girls. Unsure what they normally ate, the man decided to go with something simple. Finishing the eggs and toast, Luke fixed himself a plate and ate it before heading to work. After letting Caesar in, the men began preparing the diner for guests. At ten until open, the phone rang prompting the owner to answer.

"Lucas! I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Always having time for his mother's best friend and surrogate aunt, Luke answered, "Never. What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Lorelai? She said she was staying with you?"

"Yeah, let me go get her," Luke answered before putting the phone on hold. Heading up the stairs two at a time, Luke found Rory sitting at the table drawing on what he assumed was scrap paper. He smiled at the girl before waking up her mother.

"Hey, Mia's on the phone for you," Luke stated once the woman woke up. Nodding, Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Why didn't you wake me, Sweets?" She asked. Rory shrugged replying, "You were still tired."

Smoothing the girl's hair, Lorelai kissed her head.

"I made you both breakfast. It's in the fridge. I can heat it up for her. Oh, and could you ask Caesar to open up for me?" Luke asked. Nodding, the woman left the apartment feeling an immense amount of gratitude for a man she barely knew.

"Caesar, do you mind opening?" Lorelai called out before taking the phone.

"Mia?" She asked.

"Lorelai," Mia replied. "I have some bad news."

The young woman braced herself expecting to hear that her home was destroyed. Instead, Mia stated, "There are trees down everywhere here. Sadly, one of them is blocking the way to the inn meaning you and Rory are stuck in Stars Hollow until at least the end of the day."

"And the potting shed?"

"Fine. There's debris blocking the entrance, but nothing that can't be fixed," Mia answered. Thanking the woman, Lorelai hung up the phone just as Luke came downstairs to take orders.

"Breakfast is upstairs," Luke muttered. Lorelai nodded before heading back to the apartment just as she heard a young man say, "You never let me use the phone."

"Do you have a reason to?" Luke groused. Lorelai tried to hide a snicker as she walked up to the steps having dealt with the young man's ramblings the day before.

Entering the apartment, Lorelai watched Rory eat her breakfast.

"Is it good?" The mother asked as she took her own plate from the fridge to heat up. Nodding vigorously, Rory replied, "Almost as good as Sookie's!"

Laughing, the woman sat down with her daughter.

"This is good!" Lorelai exclaimed after taking a bite.

"I know," Rory replied mid chew. Smiling at the girl, the twenty year old answered, "We'll have to thank Luke, and don't talk with your mouth full."

The mother and daughter soon finished breakfast and cleaned up the table. Mainly to be good house guests, but also for the mother to teach her four year old manners.

"Mommy?" Rory asked as she helped her mother dry the dishes. Washing out their cups, the mother replied, "What is it, Kiddo?"

"When are we heading home?"

"Um, not for a while. Mia said that we can't get to the inn right now," Lorelai answered. Reading the shocked expression on the child's face, the mother reassured, "Nothing happened to the potting shed. There're just a lot of trees in the way that makes it hard to get to the inn."

"Oh," Rory replied before asking, "Can we watch Pippi?"

Washing the last of their breakfast dishes, Lorelai answered, "Rewind the movie first."

Nodding happily, Rory walked over to the VCR and pressed rewind. A skill she mastered over the various movie nights in her four years of life. Lorelai shook her head at her daughter's quick learning skills and looked down at the pan sitting in the sink. Figuring Luke was not able to do the dishes that morning, Lorelai quickly went ahead and did the chore. She figured she owed the man something for his hospitality. Letting the dishes dry, Lorelai sat beside her daughter as _The Adventures of_ _Pippi Longstocking_ began playing. In the middle of the scene where Annika, Pippi, and Tommy mop the floors, the mother and daughter turned to see a disgruntled Luke step inside.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she noticed the flannel wearing diner owner search through his dresser.

"I lost my notepad," The man grumbled. Raising her eyebrow, the brunette asked, "In here?"

"Yeah, I came to check on you guys at one point but you were pretty glued to that movie of yours."

"It's a classic," Lorelai shrugged. Noticing the man still searching, the young mother turned toward her daughter who was still absorbed in the movie. Satisfied that her daughter was occupied, the woman looked over and noticed Luke grab his notepad, mumble something about Rory's drawing on the thing, and head out.

"Rory, let's walk around town," Lorelai declared happily hoping her daughter would not pick up on her apprehension. They had, in her opinion, overstayed their welcome if Luke's frustration were anything to go by. Curious, Rory asked, "Where?"

"Anywhere," The mother answered grabbing the movie from the VCR and putting it back in the case. Scribbling a note, Lorelai made sure her daughter was ready before leaving the diner the back way before emerging on the main street.

 **Review!**


	4. When You Call My Name

**Enjoy!**

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed excitedly pointing to a building where a mother and her children left. Lorelai smiled easily recognizing the library.

"Can we go in?" The girl asked. Nodding, the mother walked with her daughter inside. Spotting the reference desk, Lorelai guided her daughter over to a woman with short hair sat behind a desk. Smiling, the brunette said, "Hi, this is mine and my daughter's first time here, would you mind telling me where the children's area is?"

Nodding, the librarian pointed toward the right, "That's our children's area. Would you like to get a library card?"

Rory's eyes grew wide hearing the question.

"Sure," Lorelai happily replied wondering why she had not thought about getting a card earlier. Most of her daughter's books were bought at heavily discounted sales or were gifts from Mia and Sookie.

"All right. Do you have a form of ID on you?" The librarian questioned. Nodding, Lorelai presented her liscence and smiled as she took a clipboard to put down her information. Taking her daughter to a nearby table, Lorelai said, "I'm going to fill this out for you, but I'll keep the card with me."

"Okay," Rory stated craning her neck to see what was happening in the children's area. After what seemed too long a time, the four year old eagerly dragged her mother to the children's area where a woman was just beginning story time. Lorelai watched her daughter interact with the other children and the librarian.

Letting Rory pick out a few books after story time, Lorelai went with her to the librarian's desk.

"I wanna give her the books!" The four year old whispered. With a small, pointed look from her mother, the child added, "Please."

Smiling, the librarian checked out the books and handed them to the four year old who smiled shyly.

"What do you say?"

"Thank- you," The child mumbled. Leaving the library, Rory exclaimed, "Can I read them now, Mom?"

"Sure, Sweets. Where do you want to read?"

"Can we go back to Luke's?"

"I don't–"

"Please, Mommy?" Rory asked hopefully. Holding her hand out to the child, the mother replied, "Why don't we walk a little more and see if we don't find somewhere else?"

"Okay," The four year old answered slowly as she took her mother's hand. After a few minutes, the girls were back at the diner. Looking down at the girl, Lorelai asked, "You're sure you don't want to read over in the gazebo?"

"No, Luke's," Rory responded firmly. Sighing, the twenty year old answered, "Okay, but you'll have to ask Luke if it's okay."

"Why?" The four year old questioned. Not wanting to explain the note she left Luke, Lorelai replied, "Because he may be busy."

Rolling her eyes, the four year old entered the diner and smiled at Luke. For some reason the diner was unusually crowded, but Luke made sure to nod in Rory's direction. She waited patiently by the counter before asking softly, "Can I read my books here?"

Not fully hearing the child, Luke asked her to repeat herself. Bending down, he heard the four year old ask him if she could read at the diner.

"It's a little loud in here," The man answered. Sighing, Rory answered, "Mommy said you were busy."

Standing up, Luke wiped his hands on his apron. He was not good with kids, but Rory was different. The owner took a breath before he explained that the the child would not be able to focus on her book with all the commotion. Shaking her head, Rory replied, "I do it at the inn when Sookie cooks for the guests."

At the girl's words, Luke gave in and pointed to a table at the corner.

"Sit there," He commanded letting a happy four year old climb into the seat. He looked over to the door to find Lorelai smiling softly at him. She mouthed a thank- you to him before she sat down with her daughter.

An hour later, the diner rush wound down letting Luke take a small break upstairs. Shutting the door to his apartment, Luke looked around and noticed everything was in order. Smiling when he noticed the dishes on the drain board, Luke took off his apron and placed it on a hook. He was not used to someone else in his apartment, and had to admit that having the mother and daughter around was certainly entertaining. Looking down, he noticed a note by his phone and gingerly picked it up. Reading it, he quickly went downstairs and marched up to Lorelai. Placing the paper down, he questioned, "What is this?"

"A note," Lorelai answered unfolding the paper. She tried to remain calm as she noticed her own handwriting.

"Luke," She softly stated wishing she could explain herself.

"You were just going to leave without a good- bye?" He questioned. The twenty year old stared at the flannel wearing diner owner in shock while wondering if she saw a flicker of emotional pain in his eyes.

"You could've waited. You don't even know when you're supposed to be back yet!" Luke exclaimed unaware of the stares he received from the few customers in his store.

"Luke," Lorelai calmly said fully aware of the four year old beside her whose face was turning white in fear. "You're scaring my kid."

Remembering Rory, Luke calmed a little before nodding to the back. The mother followed him telling her daughter to read her book again so she could know everything that happened before she and Luke discussed the note still on the table.

"I didn't want to bother you," Lorelai stated once they were out of earshot. "I thought if I left a note thanking you that we'd be out of your hair quicker. You looked like Pippi was torturing you, and I figured you'd want to live your life again. Besides you were busy. I doubt you'd want us to leave through the front and have people think you hid a family upstairs or something."

Nodding, Luke could not argue her theories. However, he was not okay with a note. His ex did the same thing, even though he would never tell Lorelai that. Softly he joked, "No one would think I had a secret family."

"You do have a sense of humor!" Lorelai teased adding, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I pressed a button."

Shaking his head, the man replied, "Don't worry about it. I'll get you some coffee and lunch. Have you two eaten?"

"Nope, but you know the way to my heart," The brunette smiled before walking back to the table and quizzing Rory on her book. Throwing his towel back over his shoulder, Luke made a cup of coffee and handed it over to Lorelai before asking what they wanted to eat.

"A cheeseburger with fries and a Coke."

"You have coffee," Luke pointed out. Nodding, the woman answered, "And I'm getting a cheeseburger which immediately constitutes a Coke. It's the rule of American eating."

Rolling his eyes, the diner owner looked at Rory who shrunk back in her seat.

"It's okay," Lorelai whispered stroking the girl's head. Wary, Rory mumbled something about meatloaf.

"Mashed potatoes and carrots okay?" Luke questioned fluent in mumbling. The child nodded before he went off to place the order.

He brought the food just as Rory began to ask her mother about kindergarten. He smirked slightly when he heard Lorelai make a comment about not eating paste.

"Dead cow for you and meatloaf for you," Luke stated as he set down the plates.

"How come I get dead cow and she gets a regular meatloaf?" Lorelai scoffed mockingly. Rolling his eyes, Luke said, "She got carrots with her meal. All you got was half a plate of potatoes."

"And tomatoes," The woman stated as she held up a ketchup bottle.

"Yeah, whatever," Luke mumbled walking away.

Halfway through dinner, Lorelai looked down at her daughter who barely at her meat.

"You okay?" The mother asked. Sighing, Rory stated, "I wanna go home."

"I know. Why don't I see if you can talk to Mia, okay?"

Brightening up, Rory nodded before Lorelai walked toward the counter. The mother wanted to go home much like her daughter, but was worried about the actual state of their home.

Seeing the brunette lost in thought, Luke kept an eye on her as he rang up a customer. Closing the cash drawer, the man looked over at the woman who was currently staying with him.

"You okay?" He asked. Brought from her reverie, Lorelai replied, "Yeah. Rory just missed home and wanted to talk to Mia. Do you mind if I call her?"

Noticing the town busy bodies were not around, Luke consented.

"Is Mia there?" Lorelai asked when the other line picked up. When she was told to wait, the mother ushered her daughter over. Rory happily went behind the counter waiting her turn. Knowing her daughter's eyes were on her, Lorelai kept a happy facade when she was told that they would have to stay another night in town. Handing the phone over to her daughter, Lorelai sat at the counter and mouthed for a cup of coffee. Luke nodded but requested the woman get the cup she had earlier.

Coming back a minute later, Lorelai perched again on the counter seat. She gave a sad glance to her daughter as Luke poured her coffee.

"You okay?" He asked playing barkeep to the coffee addict. Luke Danes was not one to deal with anyone else's problems, but the look in the brunette's blue eyes had him curious.

Lorelai drew in a breath. Motioning the man closer to her level, Lorelai leaned in. Luke quickly pictured himself kissing the woman until he chastised himself. She had a kid, and his jam hands rule still applied. Instead, his face turned to surprise when she said, "I don't know how to tell Rory that we can't go home yet. The debris outside the potting shed couldn't be cleared today, so we're stuck in town another night. I mean, I could just go to Sookie's. That would be easiest–"

"Stay here again," Luke stated wondering what happened to his rational side when he was around this woman. The woman shook her head.

"I can't impose on you again. We'll be fine. I'll just call Sookie when there is another lull in here. I'm going to do a last sweep of your apartment before we go," She answered taking a gulp of her coffee before telling Rory they needed to go back upstairs. Luke shook his head as he went back to his job.

"Who was that?" A gray haired man in a sweater vest questioned.

"None of you business," Luke told him. Shocked by the diner owner's tone, the older man replied, "If there is curious behavior happening in this establishment that could disrupt the town, then I deserve to know."

"No, Taylor. You don't," Luke replied as he went to the kitchen to grab customers' food.

"Luke," The older man whined following the owner to a table. Placing the plates down, Luke tried to ignore Taylor who went on a tangent about the moral good of the town. Luke dismissed most of the conversation as he wiped down a table until Taylor added, "Furthermore, that woman and the little girl seemed all too comfortable here."

Keeping his calm expression, Luke answered, "She should be."

"Are you telling me she's staying here?"

"Kinda had to, Taylor," The younger man grumbled starting another cup of coffee. Floored, Taylor asked, "You mean you had the audacity to keep a wife and child hidden from this town for five years?"

Flummoxed, Luke sputtered, "Wife?"

"You have a kid and aren't married?"

"No," Luke answered. Raising an eyebrow, the older man asked, "So you are?"

Seeing Lorelai come through the curtain, the diner owner ushered her toward him and his accuser.

"Tell this man we're not married," The flannel wearing man grumbled when Lorelai came within earshot. Casting a curious glance from Luke to the man in the sweater vest, Lorelai thought about continuing with the charade until she saw Luke's pointed look.

"We're not married–"

"Taylor Doose," The man introduced kindly.

"Taylor. Luke just let us stay here last night because of the storm," The woman explained.

"Oh," The older man stated clearly shocked at how wrong he was. "Well, have a nice day then–"

"Lorelai," The brunette replied with a smile before she watched the man leave. Smirking, Lorelai replied, "You'd think with the amount of time I'd been at Doose's the last four years he'd remember me."

"Yeah, and that I'm not married," Luke added. The pair exchanged a look before Lorelai added, "Rory and I are going to stay at Sookie's tonight. I was just about to ask if I could call her about it. Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"No problem," The man stated as he stepped out of the way of the phone. Watching the mother and daughter leave his diner fifteen minutes later, the owner knew he just let go of something special.

 **Review!**


	5. Strange, and a Bit Alarming

**Tell me if you need me to add more direction and less dialogue. I'd be happy to oblige. Again, thanks for the follows, and feel free to leave more reviews! I really like to know what you guys think or what you would want?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Beauty and the Beast_. It's owned by many, many people. Such as Disney and the actual author of the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the summer faded away, Luke noticed the Gilmore Girls' trips to the diner became less frequent until the beginning of September when a sad Lorelai entered into his diner and sat at the counter.

"Coffee," She demanded sorrowfully.

"You okay?" He asked pouring her up a cup. Even though they did not see each other too often after the sleepover as Rory called it, the adults began to form a quick friendship. Such a relationship caused Lorelai to reply, "Rory started Kindergarten today. She's getting older, Luke."

"Yeah, well that happens."

"She went off to class and decided she didn't even want to hold my hand. I miss her," She added. Rolling his eyes, Luke made a comment about the child ending the school day around three. Sighing, the mother replied, "It's still too long."

Luke merely nodded before cleaning off the counter.

"Do you have pie?" She asked as her friend put the rag he had over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I got apple and blueberry."

Lorelai shook her head causing a confused look from the diner owner.

"They're too happy," She explained. Still confused, Luke questioned, "They're too happy?"

"Yes. Cherry pie is for sad occasions. Apple is for happy," The brunette explained as if the concept were obvious. Knowing he would regret the answer, Luke still asked, "And the blueberry?"

Lorelai shrugged.

"I just didn't feel in a blueberry mood today," She replied. Luke barely understood his friend's train of thought when the brunette held out her cup and asked, "Coffee?"

"I just gave you a cup."

"And now it's empty," She answered. Rolling his eyes, Luke mumbled, "Addict."

"Fill it up," The woman said with a smile. Rolling his eyes again, the man enabled Lorelai's coffee addiction before he went back to work. Finishing the cup, the mother waited for Luke to come back before she asked, "Would you mind if Rory came here if there are days that I'm late picking her up?"

She wanted to ask Sookie or even Mia, but their days lasted as long as hers did. Unaware of the dilemma, Luke questioned, "Don't you have to wait for her at the school anyway?"

Sighing the mother answered, "Probably."

Wondering why she would trust him to with her kid, Luke asked about it.

"I'd ask Sookie or Mia, but they work just as long as I do. Trust me Luke if I had any other options I would use them. Besides, you're one of the only people she knows outside of the Inn and Weston's."

With a sigh, Luke replied, "Tell you what, you call me and tell me if you're late and I'll take Rory here."

Her eyes lit up as the mother exclaimed, "Would you? Thank- you, Luke!"

"Yeah," He grumbled going back to work. Paying for her drinks, Lorelai soon left to begin her half- day at the inn. Left without his friend's chatter, Luke went about his day telling himself he did not miss the woman or her four year old. He almost forgot school was even in session, except that there was a profound lack of children eating at his diner. Prepping for the lunch rush, the owner heard the door open and left the kitchen.

"Luke!" An excited Rory called when she entered the diner that afternoon. Smiling at the girl, Luke said, "Hey! Where's your mom?"

"Behind her and taking up a new occupation as pack mule," Lorelai replied holding her daughter's back pack.

"Sorry," Rory apologized before taking back her bag before settling at a table. He let the woman and child talk as he went back to the kitchen. Coming back out to take their orders, Luke was surprised when Rory was rather talkative.

"I can spell my entire name!" The almost five year old exclaimed taking a pencil from her bag and asking for a piece of paper.

"Yeah?" The man questioned wondering how long it would take her to write four letters. However, he was soon taken by the child's excitable nature as well as surprised when the child wrote out 'Lorelai' instead of Rory. He raised his eyebrow at the twenty year old who shrugged.

"Demerol," Lorelai replied wondering why she named her daughter after herself and if she should have thought more on the matter. Before she could let Luke reply, she added, "That and none of names of The Bangles sounded right."

The man merely nodded while deciding not to fill up the woman's coffee cup for a few more minutes. Rolling his eyes, Luke grumbled, "You lead an interesting life."

"I try," The woman answered with a smile just as she and her coffee provider noticed Rory look up at them.

"See?" She asked showing them the paper. Trying not to smile, Luke answered, "You almost write as well as your mom."

Rory beamed at the compliment before she and her mother placed their orders. Halfway through their dinner, the mother and daughter were interrupted by a woman asking how old Rory was. Looking over at her mother for permission, the child replied, "Four."

"Really? Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're actually looking for girls about your age to be in the town Thanksgiving pageant this year," The woman stated before turning to Lorelai and introducing herself.

"Miss Patty. I teach dance just over there," Miss Patty stated with a smile. Nodding, Lorelai answered with her name.

Before they could talk anymore, someone called the older woman's name. Soon, Luke came over with a pot of coffee and poured some in his friend's cup.

"Be careful with her. She'll weasel your life story out of you if you aren't careful," He told her. Smirking, the mother replied, "That was leaked a couple weeks after I got here. Thanks for the tip though."

"Speaking of tips," Luke began as Lorelai interrupted with a teasing, "Dirty."

Rolling his eyes he tried to hide a smirk as Rory asked, "What's dirty, Mommy?"

Quickly knocking her fork to the ground, the woman answered, "My fork. I guess I'll have to ask Luke to get me a new one."

Taking the utensil from his friend after she picked it up, Luke looked at Rory.

"Your mom is silly," He told the child. Rory merely smiled before going back to her food.

On their way home that night, Lorelai asked her daughter, "Do you know what next month is?"

Thinking over the question, Rory shook her head. Giving her daughter a hint about what the next month was, Rory exclaimed, "My birthday!"

Nodding, Lorelai excitedly asked, "Is there anything you want for your birthday this year?"

"A _Beauty and the Beast_ cake!" Rory answered. Happy her daughter still dreamed small, Lorelai smiled, "Your wish is my command. Do you want it at the inn this year?"

"Miss Patty's!" Rory said excitedly causing Lorelai to do a double take.

"Can I do dance classes there?" The child asked hopefully before asking about a tutu. Sighing, Lorelai replied, "We'll talk about it at home. Tell me about school today. Is there anyone from there that you want to invite?"

 **Review!**


	6. Now I Find I've Changed My Mind

**Thanks for the support on this! I'm glad you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

A couple weeks later, Luke was swamped with customers when he heard the phone ring.

"Caesar, answer that!" The owner called to his cook before finishing an order.

"Luke! It's for you!" Caesar called. Dismissing himself from the customers, Luke took the phone.

"Luke! Good! Hey, I know you said you would, but I still feel bad about it. I tried to get off, but we have an angry mother of the bride who decided to degrade Sookie's cooking and I'm currently on the bereavement committee for her dishes while simultaneously changing the linen on these tables."

"Lorelai?" The confused diner owner asked when the woman on the other line took a breath. He heard her sigh as she asked, "Anyway, would you pick Rory up? I'll meet her there like we usually do when we're together. I just don't want her to think I forgot about her. Oh! I need to call the school. Bye, Luke!"

"Bye," Luke answered as he hung up the phone. Looking up at the clock, Luke realized he had a few hours until he needed to get the kindergartner and continued to do his work. Fifteen minutes before the school day ended, Luke asked Caesar to take over before heading to the elementary school. He stood off to the side, but at a spot where Rory would notice him. Sadly, he was not prepared for some of the women who glanced at him. He may be oblivious to town gossip, but not to women ogling. The diner owner shifted his stance just as the myriad of children came out of the school. Waiting a few minutes, Luke caught sight of Rory. She soon found him before walking over. The man noticed as they walked back to the diner that the four year old was quiet, but he figured she was generally quiet when the occassion presented itself. Setting her up at a table where he could see her, Luke went back to work.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as Rory waited for her mom. They had only been back fifteen minutes, but he noticed the normally avid reader barely pick up her book. She just sluggishly sat at a table.

"I feel hot," The child replied tiredly. Nodding, Luke replied, "I'll take you upstairs, okay? You can take a nap or something."

Rory nodded before being guided toward Luke's apartment. As they walked up the steps, the man noticed the child stumble a little. Catching her, Luke became aware of the heat radiating from her little body. Taking residence on the man's couch a minute later, Rory snuggled into the cushions.

"Here," Luke stated placing a wet washcloth on her forehead awkwardly. Making sure the cloth would stay on her head, Luke walked away from the couch.

"I'll be downstairs," The man said wondering if he needed to leave the light on. Opting to turn it off, Luke shut the apartment door and went back to work. Half an hour later, Luke heard the bell and looked up to find his only female friend enter the diner.

"Hello, Luke!" She called looking over at the table she and her daughter normally sat at only to find it empty. Not even seeing a children's book, the mother asked, "Luke, where's my kid?"

"She didn't feel well so I let her sleep on the couch upstairs," The man explained. Hearing his words, the brunette's mind internally analyzed the day's events wondering if she missed something that morning. Staring at the man questioningly, Lorelai parroted, "She didn't feel well?"

"She had a fever. I put a washcloth on her head and let her sleep," He explained as he followed the determined woman who made her way to the upstairs apartment.

"You just left her there?" Lorelai questioned once they were behind the curtain. "How could you just leave a sick kid like that?"

"I don't do jam hands," Luke grumbled as he went upstairs behind his friend leaving Ceasar with the diner.

"Jam hands?" The mother questioned a little perturbed by the comment. However, nervous over the state of her daughter, Lorelai joked, "Rory was an oddly cleanly child. She had a no dirt rule at seven months."

Ignoring the comment, Luke opened the apartment door only to find a sleeping Rory drooling on his couch. Brushing past the man, Lorelai quickly made her way to her daughter making sure she was alright. Placing her hand on the child's forehead, the mother noticed her daughter's temperature.

"Was she this warm earlier?" Lorelai questioned still staring at the not yet five year old. Feeling the girl's forehead, Luke shook his head.

"She's burning up," The man mumbled grabbing the washcloth from the floor and running it back under cold water. Turning the faucet off, Luke heard his friend ask, "Do you have a thermometer?"

Ever the health nut, Luke quickly went to grab the item from the bathroom as Lorelai woke Rory up.

"Baby, Mommy needs to take your temperature, okay?"

Rory shook her head wanting to go back to sleep. Sighing, the mother began to ask her daughter ridiculous questions to keep the girl awake long enough to stick a thermometer in her mouth. Blanching at the temperature, Lorelai asked, "How high is too high for a fever?"

"In kids? I don't know," Luke replied feeling bad for not checking on the girl earlier. Concerned, Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair from her face.

"Stay here," She ordered before heading to Luke's personal phone. Bewildered, Luke stayed where he was told before looking down at Rory who asked if she could have some water. Unaccustomed to the child's weak voice, the man quickly complied. He came back to the couch a moment later holding a cup to the child's lips. Taking a sip, the girl pushed the cup away. Luke's heart clenched at the child as he placed the cup on the ground. Watching the child fall back to sleep, he wondered how he found himself in his current situation.

"I need to get her temperature down," Lorelai stated as she came back to the couch. Confused, Luke stood out of the way as Lorelai woke up her daughter again.

"I'll go turn on the water and get her something to change into," Luke mumbled as Lorelai took Rory's jacket off.

"Rory, I'm going to need you to get in the shower, okay? You need to cool off."

"Home," The child muttered. Picking up the girl, Lorelai rubbed circles on her back whispering, "I know. We'll do this first and then go home."

Nodding to Luke on her way into the bathroom, Lorelai left her friend to find something for Rory to wear. The girl's current clothes were wet with sweat. Digging through his drawer, Luke found an old t-shirt and placed it on his bed. Telling Lorelai about the shirt, Luke went down to check on the diner. Seeing Caesar had everything under control, the owner went back upstairs.

"Everything decent?" He asked upon entering.

"Fine. Thank- you," Lorelai replied picking up Rory's backpack, then Rory, and heading toward the door.

"Please tell me you aren't walking back."

"I always do," The mother replied re-positioning her daughter on her hip while trying to keep the girl's jacket on. Shaking his head, Luke said, "Caesar has things under control. I'll take you home."

"No, really," Lorelai implored not wanting the man to see where she actually lived. It was one thing for Sookie to know where she lived. The cook worked at the inn. It was another thing entirely for Luke to know.

"No arguing," The man replied as he grabbed his green jacket and car keys and followed the woman out the back entrance. Luke helped Lorelai into the car before hopping in the other side. Pulling up in front of the inn ten minutes later, Luke got out of the truck.

"You don't have to walk us to our house," Lorelai stated once Luke helped her down. Shrugging, the man decided to pay a visit to Mia instead.

"Lucas!" Mia exclaimed happily when she saw the man come into the inn. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I brought Lorelai back. Rory's sick, so I didn't want them to walk back," Luke answered putting his hands in his pocket. Frowning, Mia asked, "Rory's sick? Poor dear."

"Yeah, she had a fever earlier, but I think Lorelai got it down. How are you? Is there anything you need. With the storm and all, I thought–"

"You're sweet, but no. Taking care of those girls is helpful enough. Lorelai's a good mom, but I think she forgets to think about herself sometimes," Mia replied just as she heard her name being called.

"Mia, do you mind checking on Rory for me? I figured with your having kids, you could help me better diagnose her," Lorelai told her surrogate mother.

"Sure, Lorelai. Lucas, it was great seeing you, dear," Mia replied before going toward the kitchen. Left with her friend, the younger woman teased, "Lucas? Dear?"

"Mia's an old friend of the family," Luke answered. After a moment, he said, "I should go. Tell Rory that I hope she gets better."

"Thanks. And, thank- you for driving us back," Lorelai stated. The pair shared their good- byes before the young mother headed back to her home.

"So?" She asked walking into the potting shed. Shaking her head, Mia replied, "Her fever doesn't seem too high, but I wanted to ask you if she's gotten any bites recently?"

"Bites?" Lorelai questioned as Mia exposed the girl's stomach where a couple red bumps appeared. The young mother groaned.

"The school sent home a letter about this. I guess I'm the next contestant on who wants to deal with the chicken pox," The brunette sighed. "I'll call the school and let them know."

"I'll make sure the staff is safe. You just take care of Rory," Mia replied. Nodding, Lorelai kept watch over her daughter who slept peacefully albeit a fever.

 **Review!**


	7. All You Have to Do is Call My Name

**GUYS! Gilmore Girls! November 25th! I'm still in fangirl mode. And, because of this, I will be posting two chapters today!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Luke? Have you had chicken pox?" Lorelai asked the next day after she had informed the school about Rory.

Taking a minute to process the woman's words, Luke's eyes grew wide.

"She has chicken pox?" He exclaimed through the phone unaware of a few stares he received from the customers at the counter. Using the lobby telephone, Lorelai tried to keep her voice down so the guests would not hear as she confirmed, "Yeah. Are you immune?"

"Yeah. She okay?" He questioned attached to the girls for an unfathomable reason. The mother sighed before answering, "Just trying not to scratch. Her fever's gotten a little better, too. I just feel so bad for her. She's barely eating, which is very un- Gilmore of her."

Wanting to ask more questions about the girl's health and if he could do anything, the man soon noticed the lunch rush and sighed. Knowing he had to cut the call short, Luke replied, "She'll eat soon. Hey, I gotta go. If you need anything just call."

"Will do. Thanks, Luke."

"Yep," The man responded before hanging up the phone and serving his customers. When there was a lull around three, he thought about calling the inn. Reaching for the phone, Luke stopped. Reminding himself that he had only known the mother and daughter for a few months, he talked himself out of calling. Besides, Lorelai did not need someone taking her away from a sick Rory. Instead, he cleaned up before the dinner rush came in. Working until the very last person left at around nine that night, Luke realized just how tired he was from the last couple days' events. He did not want to admit it, but he was genuinely worried about a four year old who magically escaped his jam hands rule while her mother escaped his people rule. Somehow they had become a part of his life he did not want to let go and he had barely known them a few months. Eagerly, Luke put the closed sign on the door and started cleaning up. He had just started wiping down tables when he heard someone knock on the door.

"We're closed!" The owner called out as he turned over a chair and placed it on a table. However, as much as he wanted to ignore the sound, the knocking continued.

"What?" The diner owner roared as he turned to the door. His face softened a little when he noticed Lorelai.

"Hey, what are you doing here this late?" Luke asked once he opened the door and let his friend inside. Quickly, he added, "I'm not giving you coffee."

Shaking her head, Lorelai replied, "It's Rory."

Concerned, Luke raised an eyebrow as his mind came up with the scariest scenarios. Her friend's eyebrow raise caused the woman to reply, "She only wants your mashed potatoes."

"My–" Luke began confused, yet relieved as Lorelai finished, "Mashed potatoes. I asked her if there was anything she wanted, and it was your–"

"Mashed potatoes," The man finished as he headed back to the kitchen. Following him, Lorelai asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making Rory what she wants. Did you drive here?" He asked. Confused by the question, Lorelai answered, "No. Why?"

"I'll take my truck," Luke murmured trying to figure out the easiest way to transport the food to the inn. Realizing he was talking about taking the food over to her home, Lorelai quickly declined.

"It's fine, Luke. Really. Exercise may do me some good!" The woman stated trying to keep her friend from seeing the potting shed. She was proud of how far she'd come, but still felt bad about not giving her daughter a proper home.

"I'll go over. Besides, you probably want to get home pretty quickly. I take it her fever's down?" Luke asked as he peeled the potatoes. Nodding, Lorelai answered, "It's pretty low grade right now. Sookie's with her. They took turns making oven mitt puppet animals when I left."

Luke turned to throw the peels in the trash when he noticed the brunette leaning against the door jamb.

"You go home and I'll make these and come over. You look pretty tired," The man stated. Putting her purse strap back over her shoulder, Lorelai murmured a sarcastic, "Thanks."

"I just call it as I see it," Luke commented hiding his smirk from his friend. He enjoyed their easy banter. After his ex, he barely registered anyone trying to talk to him except Mia, but somehow Lorelai and Rory caused him to live a little. His smirk ended when Lorelai let out a humph before traveling to the stove. Curious, the woman asked, "Are you adding seasoning to potatoes?"

"Just a little rosemary."

"Huh," The brunette answered clearly uncertain of the act. A small bit insulted, Luke said, "She wants my potatoes. She'll get my potatoes. This is how I make them for the diner, and it's how I'll make them for her. Besides, I figure they haven't killed her yet."

"No, we take care of that with a swift hit over the head when the body guy comes around yelling 'Bring out your dead!'" Lorelai answered feeling at ease to talk to the man. She had only officially known him a few months, but it felt like forever. Sighing, the mother resigned herself to the late hour and the fact that she had to get home and stated, "I need to go. I promised Sookie I wouldn't take too long."

"Go. I'll drive out there tonight and give them to you," Luke answered stirring in some butter. Shaking her head, Lorelai replied, "Do it tomorrow. It's late, and Rory is probably asleep anyway. Thanks though."

"Yep. Night, Lorelai," Luke replied heading out to the front of the diner to let the woman out.

"Night, Luke. And, thanks. This means a lot," Lorelai stated trying to keep from hugging the man. He nodded curtly before replying, "Any time."

Luke made sure his friend left the diner safely and head down the road. He smiled to himself wondering what his father would think of the brunette before going back to the stove. He finished the potatoes a little over an hour later, placed them in a rather large container, put them in the fridge, and went to bed.

 **Review!**


	8. And I'll Be There on the Next Train

**As promised, the second chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day, Luke walked into the inn holding a huge container of potatoes. He looked around uncertainly while chastizing himself for not calling earlier. Coming close to turning around, Luke heard his name from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Mia called out curious as to what the man held in his hands. She walked toward her surrogate son before asking how he was. Luke merely shrugged before saying, "I brought these for Rory."

Mia's eyes lit up in comprehension as she updated them man on the girl's condition while the diner owner followed the inn owner into the kitchen. Turning to a young chef in the kitchen, Mia asked, "Sookie, do you know where Lorelai is?"

"I think she went to check on Rory," Sookie called while she continued to cook her meal. Nodding, Mia directed the man out of the kitchen and toward the potting shed. Luke took note of his surroundings remembering when Mia first opened the place.

"What happened to the flowers?" The man asked remembering flowers in the window boxes. Shaking her head, the woman replied, "They were destroyed a few days before Lorelai got here. Rory's looking at fixing it back up though."

Luke smirked imagining a determined Rory watching flowers bloom in the boxes. Knocking on the potting shed door, Mia waited until a rather casual clothed Lorelai in a Bangles t- shirt, jeans, and sneakers opened the door. Her hair slightly unkempt, Lorelai's eyes grew big when she saw Luke beside her boss. Smiling, Mia said, "I brought a surprise for Rory."

"Yeah," Lorelai mumbled letting them both in her home. She eyed Luke who merely smiled at her before turning to the almost five year old who sat propped up on the bed awaiting the visitors. She smiled slightly at Luke, not having the energy to smile as broadly as she wanted.

"Hey, your Mom said you wanted mashed potatoes, so I brought some for you," Luke replied awkwardly keenly aware of the twenty year old beside him who stared at him intensely.

"He brought me potatoes, Mom!" Rory happily exclaimed oblivious to her mother's intense stare. Nodding, the mother replied, "I see that. Do you want me to get you some?"

Rory nodded. Holding out her hands, Lorelai took the container from her friend and quickly busied herself with her task. Mia easily noticed the diversionary tactic, but said nothing. Instead, she watched as Rory gave Luke a picture she had drawn for him.

"This is you at your diner," The child explained showing a picture of what looked like a possible human with circles around him. Luke merely nodded figuring it was the best approach when looking at a picture he could not identify thinking the drawing looked more like a weird bacteria slide he saw in a highschool science class. Rory continued to describe her picture as well as tell the diner owner he could have it. Lorelai smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and figured she would sleep well tonight. However, she was wary of Luke looking around her small home. As the young mother handed her daughter a bowl of mashed potatoes, she noticed her boss leading her outside the potting shed.

"Make sure she doesn't scratch?" Lorelai asked before walking outside her home.

"Lorelai, how could you be that cold to Luke? He came over to see your daughter, not criticize you," Mia chastized. Lorelai sighed.

"I know," She responded. "It's just, I don't want everyone to know where I live."

Wondering what she was hinting at, the older woman asked why Sookie was allowed to see and be in the potting shed and not Luke.

"I feel he'll judge my life here. He has his own business and own place. But, Mia? What if he thinks I'm the world's worst parent because I live behind the inn? I'm grateful for this! I am! I just worry," Lorelai softly admitted. With a sympathetic smile, Mia spoke volumes to the young mother. As a mother herself, the inn owner understood wanting to give her children everything, but she had to remind her, "'You are doing the best you can, and you fill your home with love. Most people I meet do not look at where you live, but at how you are with your child. You are the most loving mother and I hope that you never forget that. Rory thinks of this place as her home, and I know you do, too. I know you don't want to hear this, but I will not accept a pity party from you. I know you worry about things. All mothers do, but I will say that if someone is going to judge you based on your age or where you live, it will not be Luke Danes. I have known him since he was a baby and he is only filled with compassion. You have chosen a very special person to be in your corner and don't throw it away because of your insecurities."

Nodding, Lorelai softly replied, "I need to get back to Rory."

That night, the twenty year old read books to her daughter and thought over Mia's words. Luke was a special guy and she needed to stop thinking of him as an outsider or herself as a burden. They were friends. Just like Sookie took care of her, she figured Luke would be there for her as well. Seeing her daughter nod off, Lorelai turned out the light and went to bed determined to apologize to Luke the next day.

Coming out of Doose's the next day, Lorelai called Luke's name. He waved at her while she ran up to him.

"I'm sorry," The woman stated softly. Confused, the man asked what she was sorry for. He was more than happy to give Rory what she needed. Shaking her head, Lorelai replied, "For yesterday. I started to freeze you out, and I shouldn't have."

"Freeze me out?" Luke asked trying to figure out what his friend was talking about. All he noticed the day before was a worried mother who was thankful to have something her daughter would actually eat. Sighing, his friend explained how she felt that he would judge her.

"Judge you for what? Loving your kid?" The diner owner questioned. Shaking her head, Lorelai answered, "My home. For some reason I was afraid to show you where I lived. You have your own life and business, and I felt terrible that I had to take my kid back to the potting shed when in reality she deserves so much more."

The twenty year old had not expected her words to flow as free as they did, but was grateful she said them. Regaining her composure, Lorelai watched Luke knit his eyebrows together. He had no idea she felt that way about him, and wondered if he overstepped some imaginary boundary. Asking her, Luke listened as his friend replied, "No. You didn't overstep a boundary. I just had an off day that day. Rory's been sick and I've just been worried about her. I'm about to go by the school and pick up her make- up work. It should give her somthing to do so she won't scratch."

"Either that or make her fall asleep," Luke joked. Realizing he was teasing, Lorelai stated, "If only. Knowing her, she will want more homework. I sometimes question if she's actually mine because she didn't inherit her love of learning from me or Christopher."

"Her dad?" The diner owner asked. Lorelai nodded before adding, "Thanks again for the potatoes. Rory actually ate two bowls of it yesterday."

"Yeah?" Luke asked trying not to display a triumphant smile. Nodding, the woman answered, "Yep. That's the most I could get her to eat in a couple days. For a while I was thinking she would live off popcicles."

Nodding, the man answered, "I told you she'd eat. How's her fever?"

"It broke yesterday morning actually, so you got to see the new and improved Rory," Lorelai answered with a smile. After a moment, she asked, "What did you think of her picture?"

"The one of me?" Luke questioned. His friend nodded. Rubbing his neck, the diner owner replied, "To be honest it looked like a bacteria slide I had to analyze in a high school science class I took."

Smiling, Lorelai replied, "Yeah. Drawing is probably not her specialty. That she did inherit from me."

Noticing her smile, the diner owner tried not to be taken in again. It was her smile at the diner that sealed her face in his memory the first time. That and the fact that she gave him a pretend horoscope. Shaking his head, Luke stated, "I should get back to the diner."

"Yeah, I gotta get back, too. I'm working tonight and I have to make sure Rory is set up with whatever she needs for when I clock in."

"If you need, I could watch her tonight?" Luke offered. Shocked, the woman asked, "Don't you have the diner to run?"

"Yeah, but I can let someone else run it for a while. Thursday is my slow day anyway."

"You'd do that?" Lorealai questioned. Luke nodded eager to spend time with Rory. Besides she was currently reading a story his mother read to him when he was young, and he never got to hear how it ended. Still shocked, the mother replied, "Go ahead. I don't trust her to not scratch herself anyway."

 **Review!**


	9. Color Has Its Harmony

**Enjoy your dose of Sookie! Also, this is going to be really cute! I have a feeling that four year old Rory was cute anyway, but still.**

 **Enjoy!**

Heading back to the potting shed through the kitchen, Lorelai opened the fridge and took out a large container. She smiled when she saw her friend who stood at the cutting board chopping and quickly asked how her daughter was.

"Fine. I left her a couple minutes ago. She's reading," The red head replied.

"Good. Hey, if you want, you can go on that date tonight," The woman slowly offered all too aware of the knife her friend wielded. Curious, Sookie asked, "Did Mia cancel you for the night?"

The brunette shook her head wondering how she was going to explain the new situation to her friend.

"Lorelai?" Sookie questioned stopping her dinner preparations. Sighing, the mother replied, "Luke offered to watch Rory and I let him."

"Luke? The Luke that found your daughter? Nice butt Luke? No Jam Hands Luke?" The cook clarified. Nodding, Lorelai replied, "Yes."

After a moment she registered part of her friend's comment.

"Nice butt?" The brunette asked. "When did you look at his butt?"

Smirking, the red head stated, "I may have perused the menu on his way out yesterday."

"Dirty," Lorelai teased before telling her friend she was going to check on Rory and get ready.

"All right. See you in an hour," Sookie called out as the back door shut. Walking to the potting shed, Lorelai found her daughter happily looking at a _Where's Waldo_ book.

"Hi, Mom!" Rory called from her spot on the bed. Smiling, Lorelai replied, "Hi, Child. Have you found Waldo yet?"

The child shook her head as her mother opened a hot container. Doling out mashed potatoes for her daughter, Lorelai prompted the girl to eat at the table.

"But, Waldo," The four year old complained.

"But, dinner," Lorelai shot back. With a small pout, Rory put her book down and went to the table. As both mother and daughter ate, Lorelai told Rory that Luke would babysit her that night. Cocking her head to the side, Rory asked, "Why?"

"Because, he offered," The mother answered hoping that would be the end of the questions. Instead, Rory began her own game of twenty questions before the older brunette replied just as there was a knock on the door, "Oye with the poodles, already."

Unprepared to have Luke come fifteen minutes early, Lorelai called out before getting into her work clothes, "Just a minute!"

Five minutes later, Lorelai was putting in her last earring. She opened the door to Luke who awkwardly stepped inside the potting shed. Smiling. Lorelai thanked her friend before taking her daughter's bowl and spoon and rinsing it out in the bathroom. Wiping her hands off, the mother kissed her daughter on the head and turned to the flannel wearing diner owner and Rory's babysitter.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be in the Inn. But, if you can't find me or something bad happens, just ask the front desk or call Mia. I wrote her number down," Lorelai paused a moment before she added, "You have her number. Nevermind. Um, but that's everything. Oh, and don't let her tell you she can have candy because she's sick. Sookie got her on to that and I'd rather her not. Any other time, but not now. She's already eating too little as it is. Oh! Speaking of Sookie, I have her number down too."

"Lorelai, I've got it covered," Luke stated trying to calm the woman down. Taking a breath, Lorelai kissed her daughter again before telling her to be good.

"Bye, Mom. Love you," Rory replied. Smiling, the mother answered, "Love you two, Sweets. Bye."

Luke looked around the potting shed as soon as Lorelai left. After not taking care of her properly, the diner owner was a little worried about babysitting Rory for the night. He may have said he would watch her, but his brain was not communicating with his mouth very well the last few weeks. He turned to Rory who sat staring at him quizzically.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Nodding, Luke said, "Fine. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Eat," Rory commented.

"Did your mom not feed you?" Luke questioned not figuring the woman to be neglectful. Nodding, Rory replied, "But I'm hungry again."

"Okay," The man replied wondering where they kept their food. Getting out of her chair, Rory walked over to a small cabinet and opened the doors. Pointing to the top shelf, the child asked, "May I have a Mallomar?"

"You want a cookie? Didn't your mom say no junk food?" Luke asked. Rory nodded slowly before opting for a banana. As she ate the food, the child looked at Luke curiously before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Luke stated wondering why the almost five year old was so talkative. Rory nodded before heading over to her coloring book and crayons. Throwing the banana peel away, Luke busied himself with studying the small home. Near the door was a bed and night stand. There was also a small table to the side that housed a sewing basket and machine. Across from it was the free standing cabinet that Luke had just become familiar with as well as a curtain. He decided not to look behind there.

"Do you ever take your baseball cap off?" Rory asked as she colored. Confused by the question, Luke answered, "When I want to."

"Oh," The child replied. Knowing he had to interact more with the child, Luke went over to where Rory sat and asked, "What are you drawing?"

"You," Rory stated. Smirking, Luke asked, "Yeah?"

"Yep. I miss the diner," The child answered hoping to go back soon. After a moment, Luke stood up and took his salad from a container he brought. He sat down an the small table and had just taken a bite when he noticed Rory beside him.

"Did you not eat?" The four year old asked abandoning her colors. Shaking his head, Luke said, "Not yet."

Rory nodded before sitting on the bed watching him. As he ate a tomato from his salad, Rory asked what it was.

"A tomato," Luke replied adding, "Have you had a tomato before?"

Rory shrugged causing Luke to question the child's eating habits. Before he could dwell on the question, Rory asked if Luke could read to her. He nodded as Rory climbed in bed and snuggled in the blankets.

"What do you want to read?" He asked. Retreating into her shy nature, the girl pointed to a book on the table. Smirking, Luke remembered it to be the one she had been reading the other day.

Opening to where a bookmark marked the page, Luke read aloud.

"Luke?" The girls asked. Looking up at her, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Will you sit here and read with me?"

Reluctantly, Luke sat beside the child just to make sure she did not scratch her arms. Reading again, the man noticed the child snuggle against him on the bed. Soon enough, Luke found himself dozing off until he heard his name whispered in his ear. He mumbled incoherently before remembering where he was. Waking up quickly, yet hopefully not waking Rory, the man disentangled himself from the child. Lorelai smiled softly to herself wondering how such a gruff man could be such a softy and let an almost five year old use him as a pillow. Taking his half eaten salad, Luke noticed Lorelai nod toward the door.

"How was she?" The mother asked. Shrugging, the diner owner answered, "Fine. She did question what a tomato was though."

"Huh," Lorelai responded trying to picture her daughter asking the aforementioned question.

"Does she?" Luke asked curiously. Arching her eyebrow, the mother asked, "Does she what?"

"Know what a tomato is?"

"Yes, she does. And broccoli, cauliflower, corn, and that other good stuff, too," The woman answered. Seeing he did not believe her, Lorelai stated, "Luke, kids lie. I once spent a week of my life telling kids I was a princess and that my real family lived in Botswana."

"Where?" Luke questioned. Rolling her eyes, Lorelai explained, "That's not the point. Sometimes kids say stuff that isn't true. I promise I feed Rory her vegetables, but if you're worried, I'll let you feed her the gross stuff. I've never even liked fruit much except in pie form–"

"Hey, I'm not upset, just curious. I should better go. Tell Rory I say good- bye?" Luke asked realizing he may have caused a regression in their friendship. Nodding, Lorelai replied, "I will. Thanks."

With a shrug, the diner owner replied, "No problem."

He would do it again in a heart beat.

 **Review!**


	10. And I'm Homebound

**Enjoy!**

For the next couple days, Luke stayed busy. Lorelai came in for coffee every morning, but he was unable to talk to her and get an update on Rory. She seemed fine when he babysat her, but he knew the girl still had to deal with the rash that was still on her skin. Letting another onslaught of customers inside, Luke again prepared for a hectic day.

Around ten the next morning, Luke embraced the quiet of the diner until the door opened causing the familiar bell to go off. Sighing, Luke turned the stove burner off and went behind the counter. Seeing Lorelai was sitting at the counter with her purse blocking valuable space, the diner owner almost said something.

"Lore–"

The brunette looked up with a sad expression. Curious, Luke asked, "You okay?"

Lorelai groaned and put her head on the counter.

"Coffee?" She asked not looking up from the counter top. Luke nodded as he poured a cup.

"Rough night?" He questioned. Looking up, Lorelai asked, "Do you know how many hours a koala sleeps for?"

"What?"

"Because, I do. It's eighteen hours. During the day. And, you know what they are? Nocturnal! Just like someone else I know whose mother just so happens to work for an entire day the next day and also takes a night shift to work in her missing hours and due to low staff," Lorelai rambled before she gave her friend a small smile in gratitude for the coffee cup in front of her. Drinking the beverage, Lorelai hummed in contentment.

"You, sir, are the kindest man I know."

Luke merely rolled his eyes before he went to the kitchen to check on his food. Placing eggs and toast on two plates, the man took the plates to the counter. He watched as the woman drank more of her coffee and then handed him her cup. Seeing the plates in Luke's hands, Lorelai looked around wondering where everyone else was. Hearing one plate being placed in front of her, Lorelai cocked her head.

"Eat," Luke demanded as he took the woman's still proffered mug. As she began to eat her meal, Lorelai had to smile at the man's generosity.

"How is Rory?" Luke questioned as he slid Lorelai's mug back to her.

"Still asleep," The young mother replied taking a sip of her replenished coffee. Putting the drink down, she added, "I had to keep her from scratching last night. Usually the oven mitts and calamine help, but she subconsciously scratched last night. I almost tied her hands together, but for some reason reading about koalas puts people right to sleep."

Concerned, Luke asked, "You can't ask Mia to let you take a night shift another day?"

Shaking her head, Lorelai replied, "I can't. One of our other worker's kid came down with chicken pox, and I offered to take her place. I swear I had flashbacks to when I first moved here last night. Rory had an ear infection a little after she was a year old and all I could do to quiet her was sing. I'm pretty sure there we cats joining in the background. I stayed up all night with her and then went to work the next day. I think I did that for an entire week, actually."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here," Luke awkwardly offered. He was not sure if he actually wanted to babysit, but Rory was a good kid.

"Thanks," The brunette replied softly thankful to have another friend in town. Finishing off her food, Lorelai looked at the clock, downed her coffee, and reached for her purse.

"Forget it," Luke stated just as another customer came in. Sensing a rebuttal being formed by his friend, the diner owner explained, "You deserve a little pick me up today."

"Dirty," Lorelai automatically replied causing Luke to raise an eyebrow. Shaking her head, the woman amended, "The dishes. I could wash them."

"Go to work," Luke replied picking up the plates. Lorelai mock saluted the man before heading toward the door. Turning back around, the woman pulled a paper out of her purse.

"Rory wanted me to give this to you," The mother stated handing the man the paper. She saw the tiniest of smiles from her friend before heading out of the diner and toward the inn. Luke opened the paper to find some sort of drawing with both Lorelai and Rory's writing. Shaking his head, Luke took the picture up to his apartment and placed it by the phone. Seeing the picture from a few days ago beside the phone as well, Luke made a mental note to buy a couple refrigerator magnets. There was no way he was going to hang the pictures on his wall.

Two weeks later, Lorelai dropped an excited, poxless Rory off at Miss Patty's for her first dance lesson. Signing her up, Lorelai sat with the other moms before becoming thoroughly bored. She loved her daughter, but the other mother's constant yammering about how good their child was was getting on her nerves. Quietly, the mother slipped out of the studio.

"Hey," Luke said coming out of the back room and spotting Lorelai sitting at the diner. He was unaccustomed to seeing her after a school day without Rory. Smiling, Lorelai answered in kind and added, "Rory is at Miss Patty's, so I thought I'd stay here."

Giving a look of understanding, Luke waited for his friend to call out her need for coffee. Soon enough, she did.

"How much have you had?" The owner asked wondering if he could relegate the amount of caffeine the woman poured into her body.

"Just the two cups at breakfast," Lorelai replied remembering the daily meal in the inn's kitchen. Realizing he did not believe her, the twenty year old added, "Plus the one cup before I picked Rory up."

Seeing her friend walk away, the brunette tried to schmooze him.

"Yours is better," She told him. Rolling his eyes, the man grabbed the mug he officially set aside for her and filled the cup. With a coy smile, Lorelai took a sip of her favorite beverage and thanked him.

"Yeah, well it earns me money," Luke answered fully satisfied with the shocked expression he received from his friend.

An hour later, the man took the order of a middle aged couple at his diner when heard the faint jingle of the bell above the door.

"I'm back!" A healthy and excited four year old dressed in a leotard and tights underneath a fall jacket called out excitedly as she ran up to Luke and hugged him. Shocked by the added weight of the child attached to his leg, the man forgot he was taking an order. He smiled at her slightly before waving to Lorelai.

"Hey, go sit with your mom, okay? I'll be over there in a minute."

Rory nodded happy to be back at the diner.

"How old is she?" The middle aged woman in front of him asked.

"Four," Luke answered automatically.

"I remember when our kids were that age. They grow up fast," The woman added looking at her husband for confirmation. Her husband merely smiled adding, "I bet she'll give you a run for your money."

"Yeah," Luke answered dismissively before asking what the woman and her husband wanted to eat. Sending the order to Caesar, Luke walked over to the girls' table.

"I get to start school tomorrow!" The four year old excitedly told Luke as he took down their orders. Nodding, the owner replied, "I'm glad. Is it standard to keep kids out a couple weeks after they have the chicken pox?"

Lorelai nodded adding, "It's contagious until all her blisters are gone. Which means Rory can officially go to school tomorrow."

"Good!" Luke answered before handing the order to Caesar. When the man left, Lorelai looked at her daughter knowing she needed to iron out the last details of the four year old's fifth birthday party. She had the food covered as well as the music, but knew she lacked a few guests that her daughter would most likely want. Asking her about it, Rory asked, "Can Luke come to my party?"

Stunned, Lorelai sat mute for a moment before she answered that the child would have to ask Luke. Nodding, the four year old sat at the table patiently waiting for the flannel wearing diner owner.

"Will you come to my birthday party?" Rory asked with a smile when he came back with their drinks. Looking over at Lorelai, Luke wondered if she put her daughter up to this. The woman merely shrugged. Swallowing, the man wondered how he was now under the spell of a four year old. He figured it was the eyes. Not wanting to disappoint the girl, Luke folded under the stare. Smiling, Rory launched herself onto Luke for the second time that day.

"Thank- you!" She beamed. Still unaccustomed to the hugging, Luke merely stood awkwardly as he noticed Babette and Maury walk inside. Noticing his discomfort, Lorelai asked her daughter to sit in her chair so Luke could wait on other customers. Sitting back down, Rory smiled triumphantly excited about her party.

 **Review!**


	11. On Board Ship Lollipop

**Just so you know, I did not spell mache and pinata correctly because I didn't write it on my phone like I normally do. Also, I don't own _T_ _he Boxcar Children_ books. They're adorable though. At least, the covers are. I haven't read them really, but I figure Rory could. I also don't own Holly Hobbie (did I even spell that correctly?).**

 **Enjoy!**

The birthday girl's party was a frenzied affair a couple Saturdays later. Lorelai had coerced Miss Patty into letting her use the studio for her daughter's party provided she helped with the Thanksgiving pageant's costumes. The children were running around playing games while parents stood off to the side while Lorelai played hostess. She had already made a pinata for the party, and was eager to get it strung up and hung. She had enlisted Sookie's help with the item and soon realized she forgot to put candy in the paper mache horse.

"Sookie, could you go by the store and buy about three bags of candy?" Lorelai requested just as she remembered she left candy at the potting shed.

"Sure thing!" Sookie stated just as Rory called for Sookie to dance with her. The children were about to do the chicken dance, and since Sookie had taught her, Rory seemed it only fitting. Torn between her friend and the birthday girl, Sookie glanced over at Lorelai who smiled sincerely.

"Go on. I'll go get it, just make sure no one burns the building down," Lorelai joked before stepping toward the door. Shutting the studio door, the brunette exited the building only to bump into a male body. Looking up a little, the woman smiled.

"Luke!" She said happily. The man smiled before holding up a gift bag.

"I, uh, brought Rory a gift considering that's what you do on birthdays," Luke stated awkwardly. His friend smiled before joking about the man possibly having two or three bags of candy hidden in the gift bag. Confused, Luke asked, "What?"

"I left the candy at home and have to go get more," Lorelai answered. Nodding, the diner owner offered, "I can go get it for you."

"You are going to get candy for me?" The woman asked in disbelief. They both knew Luke was not one for junk food. Gruffly, Luke asked, "Do you want me to get you the candy or not?"

"Yes," Lorelai excitedly stated before giving the man her keys adding, "I left it on the table in the potting shed."

Swapping her keys for a present, the twenty year old soon returned to the studio. Seeing her friend come back, Sookie bowed out of a game of musical chairs one of the moms agreed to host and went over to her friend asking about the candy.

"Luke," Sookie sing songed. Rolling her eyes, Lorelai stated, "He offered to go back to my place and get it. Besides, he's not the biggest kid person."

The red head hummed in disbelief. Sighing, the brunette added, "Rory asked him to come. His present is over on the table."

Seeing the gift bag Lorelai nodded toward, Sookie made a face that Lorelai could only distinguish as displeasure.

"What?"

"Luke Danes is a horrible gift giver," The cook stated. Shocked at her normally good natured friend's statement, the young mother replied, "Sookie!"

"It's just true," Sookie answered slowly. "He tries, but always misses the mark. One time he got Mia a vase saying and I quote, 'You like vases'."

"You're exaggerating," Lorelai insisted. Shrugging, Sookie replied, "Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you. You could end up sleeping in a room with a Holly Hobbie doll because Rory is a girl."

Half an hour later, the mother found Luke slip into the dance studio holding a few bags of candy. She walked over to him and was presently given her house key before he asked, "Where do you want these."

Registering her friend nod toward the bags, Lorelai replied, "Over on the back table. Sookie and I are going to fill it."

"Oh," The flannel wearing man answered uncomfortably. Noticing his unease, the woman replied, "Or you could fill it with Sookie? I wanted to watch Rory and take some pictures anyway."

Luke nodded thankful for the escape and headed over to the back table that housed the pinata.

"Hey, Luke," Sookie stated when she saw him walk over and hand her one of the bags. He nodded in response while he placed the rest of the candy on the table. As the adults filled the pinata, Luke asked, "You work at the inn?"

"Yep! I started over the summer. I'm trying to save money for the CIA and it's a perfect summer and part time job while I wait," The woman gushed. Confused, Luke asked, "The CIA?"

"Yeah. Only the best cooks can go," Sookie began before asking, "The Culinary Institute of America?"

Nodding, the diner owner went back to filling the paper mache donkey. Fifteen minutes later after complaining over how much sugar the children would ingest and the proper way to close the hole at the top so the candy would not spill out, Luke and Sookie brought over the pinata. Giddy, Sookie offered to hold the device. Lorelai nodded before explaining the rules to the children who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Now, fellow parents, I hope you'll watch as well. As we all know, not all of our kids have the best aim. Now, form a line and try to get the candy out!" Lorelai exclaimed before blindfolding the first child. After spinning a few children in circles, the woman stepped back to watch.

"This is barbaric," Luke commented as he watched a small boy try to hit the pinata with a stick. Rolling her eyes, Lorelai replied, "No, it's fun. I remember as a kid, Debbie Minster got a pinata at her seventh birthday party and I was so jealous. Her nanny had brought one from Mexico. I begged and begged for one until I turned twelve."

"Nanny?" The diner owner asked wondering about his friend's past. Lorelai spun another child before she walked back to Luke. Sighing, Lorelai answered, "Rich Hartford parents give their children nannies."

"Oh," Luke answered watching the children try to swing one more time before beginning a rant on the proper technique to hold a bat and hit things.

"What were you, a baseball player in another life?" Lorelai teased as her daughter got another turn. She snapped a picture as Luke answered, "I just like baseball. What about you?"

"What about me what? Did I play sports? No."

"Did you have a nanny?" Luke explained guessing his friend came from money or something.

"I had a few. My mother has a knack for firing people," The younger woman responded before walking over to the next child. Her friend nodded as he waited for her to come back to him. Wondering about her past, Luke cautiously asked, "Do you talk to her?"

"Who?" Lorelai questioned hoping the little boy in the green shirt did not hit the other children. Rolling his eyes, the diner owner answered, "Your mom."

"Emily? No. I see my parents on holidays but that's about it," Lorelai offered in response. Although she was friends with Luke, the woman was not in the mood to talk about her family drama. It took Sookie an entire summer to get the full story. Instead, she asked, "What about you? Do you see your parents?"

Luke shook his head.

"My mom died when I was a kid and Dad passed away four years ago," The man replied. Shocked by the statement, Lorelai merely gave her apologies. Her friend shrugged.

"You didn't know," He answered. Just as the brunette was about to ask another question, the pinata burst open. The diner owner watched in horror as the children clambered for the candy. Springing into action, Lorelai yelled, "Bags are at the back table for you to put your candy in!"

Suddenly, Luke was left alone while the children eagerly followed the young woman to the back table. Coming up beside him holding the pinata stick, Sookie watched the man stare at Lorelai.

"A picture would last longer," The red head teased. Shocked by the statement, Luke stood with his mouth open. Chuckling, Sookie congratulated herself on the comment before adding, "She's great at this. Being a mom and hosting this party? It's incredible."

"Yeah, it is," Luke replied as he watched his friend with the various children. She caught him staring and smiled. Smiling back, Luke realized that he may like Lorelai Gilmore as more than just a friend.

"You came!" Rory squealed while she launched herself at Luke when she came back from the candy table. Smirking, the man replied, "I told you I would."

The child smiled shyly. She was not used to men in her life keeping their word. Nodding awkwardly, Luke asked, "Did you get my present?"

"No. We don't open them until after cake," The child explained. Nodding, Luke pointed to a purple bag to signal that was his present to her. Eagerly, the five year old looked at Sookie and asked if they could have cake. She wanted to open Luke's present as soon as she could.

"Ask your mom," The woman answered with a smile. Rory nodded happily before running off. Most of a cake and all the presents later, various children on a sugar high began to leave with their parents who were hoping they would fall asleep for a few hours that day.

"Thank- you for _The Boxcar Children_ books! I can put them in my book pile," Rory said excitedly once the children started to leave. Curious, the man asked the child about her book pile. Taking a breath, the five year old clearly explained that she had a pile of her books by the cabinet in the potting shed while also explaining the order the books were in.

"Well, I hope you like them. They were the only books my sister and I could both agree on as kids," Luke replied wondering if a shelf could be mounted in the girls' home.

"You have a sister?" Rory asked. "I wish I had a sister."

Coming in at the last comment, Lorelai tried not to look shocked. Rory had never told her that.

"Maybe one day," Luke stated awkwardly before he noticed Lorlelai walk toward them. He waved slightly and she smiled. Seeing the smile, Rory turned to her mother. Excitedly, the girl asked Lorelai if she could take her stuff back home. Nodding, the mother replied, "You may need a couple trips with your haul there, kiddo. It's a good thing we don't have to take that pinata back with us."

"Aww, I liked Joey," Rory replied. Raising his eyebrow, Luke asked, "You named a paper mache donkey?"

"We also named our cabinet Spot, our bed Jane, and the bathtub George," Rory answered proudly. Shaking her head, Lorelai asked her daughter to put her presents in Sookie's care and replied, "She started naming things when she was around two or three. I told her we couldn't have a dog so she named the furniture. Somehow it stuck."

Luke merely nodded before saying he would say good- bye to Rory, but had to go back to the diner. With a smile, Lorelai answered, "Yeah. Thanks for coming."

"Yep," The diner owner answered as he noticed his friend give him the same look as when he arrived earlier. The man merely shrugged before saying good- bye to the birthday girl. Not until he got back to the diner and began serving customers did he realize his friend's look was one of gratitude. Ringing up a customer, Luke made a promise to himself that he would not let his friend or his daughter down. Especially Rory.

 **Review!**


	12. I'd Write the Ending Without Any Sorrow

**Thanks for the favorites and such, you guys! Also, I don't own, _The Miracle Worker_ , _Matilda_ , _You're So Vain_ , or any other pop culture reference from this happy little story.**

 **Enjoy!**

A few weeks after Rory's party, Lorelai ran around trying to measure members of Miss Patty's dance troupe who would play turkeys in the annual Thanksgiving parade. With a sigh, the woman dragged herself into Luke's for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Coffee," The twenty year old stated adding, "Slowly dying."

Handing the woman a cup, Luke asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lorelai gave a dramatic sigh as she replied, "Do you remember Rory's birthday party?"

"Oh you mean that party a few weeks ago where the children went home and drove their parents crazy so they took them here instead?" The man offered. Noticing his friend wince and her apologetic smile, Luke stated calmly, "Yeah, I remember it."

"Well, I got the studio for free if I'd help with costumes for Miss Patty's pageant," The brunette replied. Luke smirked causing Lorelai to add, "'Snot funny. I have to track down children I don't even know. What does she think I am? A Miracle Worker? News flash I don't read Braille!"

"Maybe you should switch to decaf," Luke mumbled. Offended by the remark, Lorelai cradled her coffee mug.

"You wouldn't dare," She replied. Shaking his head, the diner owner went to take a few orders. Coming back to the counter ten minutes later, the man gave Caesar the orders and grabbed the filled coffee pot.

"Hey, I was wondering about Rory's book pile?" Luke questioned as he poured his friend more coffee. Curiously, Lorelai replied, "Yeah?"

"Does she like it? 'Cause if she does, I'll leave it be, but I was thinking," The man began but shrugged instead.

"Luke?"

"Forget it. I was gonna make her a bookshelf, but forget it. She probably likes her book pile," The man replied as he turned toward the back counter to grab ketchup to hand to a customer. He turned back around to see Lorelai staring at him.

"You're doing it again," He told her gruffly as he handed over the ketchup bottle.

"What?" Lorelai asked with a curious expression.

"The gratitude face. You're doing it again," Luke explained while he began to clean the counter.

"The gratitude face?" Lorelai parroted. "What is the gratitude face?"

"The face you make when you're happy with me, I guess? I don't know. All I know is you're doing it," The diner owner replied as he wiped down the counter again.

"Oh," The brunette replied as she traced her finger around the rim of her coffee cup. She had no idea she was giving a certain look toward the man. She had thought about getting Rory an inexpensive bookcase, but never had a way of transporting to the potting shed, let alone finding one that fit her small home.

"So," The man awkwardly added as he held his dish towel, "Do you want me to make a bookshelf? Would it fit? I could do shelves instead. Those may work better. Do you even want shelves? I mean it is your place."

The brunette put her hand on his wrist to stop him from wringing the towel in his hands.

"Yes, you can do the bookshelf. Thank- you," Lorelai replied with a small smile. Her touch on the man's wrist did not go unnoticed by Luke. Suddenly, the brunette glanced at the clock and jumped off her stool.

"It's almost three and I have to pick Rory up! I'll be back," The woman promised as she ran out the door.

An hour later, Luke found a small brunette in a dress, socks, and nice shoes walk into his diner with her mother right behind her.

"You look nice today, Rory," The man commented making the little girl smile and answer, "It was picture day."

"She also lost a tooth today at school and the teacher gave it to me to put under her pillow," Lorelai added as they sat at a nearby table. Rory nodded adding, "The tooth fairy is supposed to come and leave money."

Luke smirked as he took their orders.

"Chicken tenders and fries, please," Rory stated. Luke nodded and looked over at his friend who shook her head.

"I'm too wired," She told him adding, "Coffee was enough."

The owner nodded skeptically before going off with the order. Coming back with their food after waiting on other customers, Luke noticed Rory reading a book.

"You got another one?" The man asked shocked. He was pretty sure he saw the girl with a different book the other day. Nodding, the girl replied, "This one is about a girl who likes to read like I do!"

"Really?" Luke replied now insistent on making the girl a bookshelf. Rory nodded before her mom told her to put her book down while they ate.

"But Matilda is just about to go to school!" The girl complained.

"Rory," Lorelai warned. Nodding, the child placed the book down before insisting that they not forget the book when they go home. Patiently, the mother stated, "We'll get it, Rory. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," The man replied before heading back to work.

That night as Lorelai began her shift, the woman told Sookie, "Luke asked me if Rory wanted a bookshelf for the potting shed."

"Okay?" Sookie replied not understanding the problem.

"He's a new friend. I can't just say yes. What if Rory really does like her book pile? It's unorthodox, but she's five," Lorelai complained causing her friend to ask, "Did you say yes?"

"Yes," The brunette replied with a sigh. Slumping her shoulders, the twenty year old said, "Should I rescind the offer? He just asked today."

"I think you should calm down. Luke obviously cares about you guys. Besides, maybe he just wants to be nice."

"Yeah," Lorelai answered with a smile before heading toward the door and calling over her shoulder, "Thanks, Sook!"

Going into Luke's the next day, the mother walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Hey," Luke answered gruffly unhappy with the heavy foot traffic in his diner during what was usually a lull. Noticing the extra people, Lorelai commented, "What's with the crowd?"

"Weston's is closed. Did you want to order anything?" The man asked. Lorelai shook her head.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you about the bookshelves," She stated. Luke stopped what he was doing and looked up at the woman hoping she would not decline his offer. He braced himself as Lorelai explained that she needed to talk to Rory about the bookshelf but would get back to him on whether or not they needed them.

"I just want to make sure she's okay with it," Lorelai added. Raising his eyebrows, the man replied, "It's a bunch of shelves glued and nailed together. How big a deal could it be?"

"It's not. I just want to make sure she isn't overly protective over a pile of books," The mother stated sounding a little on edge. Done with the discussion, Luke shrugged.

"Okay," He replied before seeing to a customer.

Picking up her daughter after school, Lorelai broached the topic of the bookshelf with the five year old.

"Do you like them?" The mother asked. "Or, do you like your book piles more?"

Thinking it over, Rory replied as they entered the diner, "Bookshelves. I don't have to lay on the floor to find my books."

Nodding, Lorelai sat her daughter down at a magically empty table and called out her friend's name. Just when she began a Southern Belle impression of his name, the woman watched as a clearly annoyed Luke turned around. With a grin, Lorelai said, "She said yes, and just call Mia. She usually knows where I am if you want to figure out the dimensions."

Turning from her friend, the woman stopped suddenly. Looking back at him, she called out, "Oh, and I'd like a cup of coffee and a glass of milk."

A few days later on her day off, Lorelai sat at her bathtub scrubbing at her clothing. Hearing a knock on her door, the woman grabbed a towel just as her daughter ran off.

"Hi, Luke! I can't let you in. Today is laundry day," Rory stated seriously just as her mother came up behind her wearing a pair of old jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

"Sorry, Luke. What have I told you about answering the door by yourself?" The mother admonished.

"It's okay," Luke replied not seeing the problem. He stood awkwardly explaining, "I wanted to come by and measure the walls."

"For?" Lorelai asked her mind focused on the stain currently being soaked from her favorite pajama bottoms. Remembering the conversation from earlier in the week, the brunette replied, "Yeah. Come in. I'm sorry about the mess."

"I know. Laundry day," The man replied as he took his tape measure from his back pocket. A little awkward about still doing laundry with Luke at the potting shed, Lorelai closed the curtain she just put up to section off the bathtub and stood off to the side. Rory watched in fascination as Luke measured the area beside the cabinet. She nearly jumped when Luke asked her to get one of her books. Nodding, Rory grabbed _Corduroy_ and handed the book to him.

"Are you making a bookshelf?" The child softly asked. Luke nodded as he stood up. Handing the book back to Rory, he added, "Yep. Is that okay?"

The five year old nodded trying to picture how many books she could fit. Not used to a man in her home, the girl looked at her mother and asked, "Will it fit all my books?"

"Sure, Sweets," Lorelai replied as she asked Luke, "Did you need to know how many books she has?"

Shaking his head, the man replied, "I've got it."

Leaving the girls to their laundry Luke smiled as he heard Rory rave about the way she would arrange her books on a bookshelf.

 **Review!**


	13. Together Again For the First Time

**I don't own** ** _You're So Vain_** **or** ** _Young Frankenstien_** **. I own the movie, but that's it. Not the rights. Thanks a lot Mel Brooks! Also, I didn't realize Lorelai was twenty- one until last chapter. So basically, all my other chapters should read "twenty- one" instead of twenty in case anyone was wondering.**

 **Enjoy!**

For the next few weeks, Luke was consistently bombarded by the five year old regarding her bookshelves.

"Can I see them?" She asked when she sat at the diner after school one day. Lorelai was working late doing finishing touches on the costumes for the pageant, so he offered to pick Rory up. Shaking his head, Luke replied, "No, now stop asking."

Used to his grumpy nature, Rory almost used her puppy dog pout when a group of customers walked in. Unaccustomed the the sound of Babette and her dance instructor together, the child quickly took a book out of her backpack and read. Half an hour later, Lorelai finally came into the diner and requested the largest cup of coffee Luke had. Following the woman to her table, Luke poured his friend her coffee while the young mother asked her daughter about her day. Smiling, Rory replied her day was fine but that Luke would not let her see her bookshelves. Knowing she had to be the mature one, Lorelai looked over at Luke with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Luke, how could you deprive my favorite daughter of the bookshelf," She teased. Rolling his eyes, Luke replied, "They're not done yet. I still need to do one more coat of sealant and then they'll be ready. I should be able to swing by tomorrow and give them to you."

Her eyes lighting up, Rory exclaimed, "Thank- you!"

"Anytime," The man replied before helping his other customers.

The next day, Luke used the Saturday lull he had to head over to Lorelai's. Dragging the shelf from his truck, Luke placed it on the ground before knocking on the potting shed door. Seeing a slightly dressy Lorelai open the door, Luke tried not to stare.

"Here. I decided to leave the back off because you can also use it as shelves if you want," Luke began while his friend smiled at him. Taking the bookshelf into the potting shed, Luke placed the shelf where Lorelai pointed

"Are you sure you don't want a back?" The man asked after a moment of assessing his work.

"It's fine, Luke. Thank- you," The woman replied as Rory hugged him before she ran off to put her books away adding, "Mom, you can't help. I know exactly how I want to put them on the shelf."

"My daughter has spoken," Lorelai said with a smile wishing she could go outside and talk to Luke with no one listening. Sadly, the weather was too cold. Instead she nodded to the table.

"That was really sweet of you," The young mother complimented with a smile. Luke shrugged adding, "She deserves it. Besides, she'll get more use out of it than anyone else I know."

The adults watched Rory sort out her books and study the book shelves. Lorelai smirked wondering how she got such a good kid.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if she really is my kid? When I was her age I was running wild and singing songs my parents didn't approve of," The woman stated before humming.

" _You're So Vain_?" Luke asked surprised. Lorelai shrugged.

"I had good taste back then too."

"Whatever you say, Crazy Lady," The man replied automatically. The pair exchanged an odd look before Luke asked, "Do you have any idea how Rory's organizing that thing?"

"Nope," the mother answered not too concerned with the outcome. Instead, she looked down at her watch and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I have to get to work. I'm taking an hour of Valerie's shift today and need to get going. Rory, will you be good for Sookie when she get's over here?" The twenty- one year old questioned. The child nodded not looking up from her books. Lorelai nodded before walking toward the door.

"I'll stay with her until Sookie gets here," Luke stated easing the mother's mind. She flashed a smile at him before leaving her home. Luke watched in fascination at the concentrated look on the five year old's face. Most children around her age that came to the diner tried to destroy the place. Rory, content with her organization, picked out a book and asked Luke, "Will you read this to me?"

Noticing it was one of the books he gave her for her birthday, the man smiled motioning to the floor where the girl could see the words better. Sitting beside him, Rory listened as Luke easily glided over the words in the book unaware of anyone else coming inside the potting shed. Noticing the pair read together, Sookie only wished she had a camera. Shutting the door, the woman broke the moment between the two. A smile coming to her face, Rory jumped up and hugged her mother's friend.

"You have to see what Luke made me!" Rory exclaimed showing the woman the bookshelf. The red head oohed and ahhed over the object before she complimented his work. Luke shrugged replying, "It's not that big a deal. Hey, Rory? I'm gonna go okay?"

Rory nodded before she went over and hugged Luke. Hugging her back, Luke asked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

The child nodded before spending her time with Sookie. Climbing into bed that night, Rory eagerly asked Sookie to read to her from the Boxcar Children. Picking the book up off the floor, Sookie sat in bed with the girl and began to read. Into the next chapter, Rory fell asleep causing Sookie to place the book on the bookshelf. Hours later an exhausted Lorelai entered the potting shed and put her purse down.

"It's so cold out there," The brunette stated while she unbuttoned her coat. Sookie nodded agreeing with her friend as she asked, "Do you want me to bring you some extra blankets this winter?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"We should be good. Rory's a pretty good heater. Was Luke here when you go here?" The mother asked. Her friend smiled before she explained Luke's reading to Rory. The smile on the brunette's face did not go unnoticed by her friend.

"I should thank him for that," Lorelai whispered when she saw Rory stir in the bed. Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "I think he likes spending time with Rory. She's a really great kid."

"She is," Lorelai said fondly before telling Sookie good- bye and heading to bed herself.

A week before Thanksgiving, Lorelai saw her daughter off to school and immediately headed to diner in search of coffee. Only working that night, the woman had agreed to help set up for the town festival.

"Hey, what are you doing here this early?" Luke asked surprised as he shut the drawer to the cash register. Normally he would not see his friend until an hour before school let out. Dropping onto a stool at the counter, Lorelai explained that she was helping with the town festival.

"Good luck," The man mumbled as he turned toward the coffee pot. Wondering what he meant, Lorelai asked. With a sigh, Luke replied, "Every year they do the Thanksgiving festival and it never really changes accept that one year when the McCarthy twins tried to burn down the stage."

"What?" The woman asked in disbelief picturing the twins from the Arthur books doing something similar. Nodding Luke went on.

"Anyway," He added, "The town puts on this ridiculous parade and pageant just in time for people to spend money on stuff they don't need which ends up with at least one person complaining about Black Friday sales."

"Which reminds me! Do you know anything about cars? I'm looking at getting one soon and there's a sale on Black Friday at a car lot near Hartford," The woman stated and added, "I also need you to watch Rory?"

"Yes, and when?" Luke questioned wondering if watching Rory were related to Black Friday. With a sigh, Lorelai replied, "I need you to watch her after school today, but I was wondering if you'd go with me car shopping? Mia offered, but I feel the car dealer would stiff us if we don't have a man around."

Not arguing with her logic, Luke replied, "Sure."

"To?" The brunette questioned unsure where the answer was directed. Putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of his friend, the man replied, "To both."

After school, Luke picked up Rory and tried to avoid some of the mothers who stared at him. When he walked inside, he was immediatly bombarded with customers. The five year old quickly found solace at the table nearest the window.

"Luke?" Rory asked as she waited for her mom to get to the diner. With a lull in customers, Luke stood beside the counter and looked at the child.

"Yeah?" He asked. Noticing the concentrated look on the girl's face, the man knew he was in trouble. Mentally, he braced himself for the question that was to come.

"Do you have Thanksgiving with your sister?" The child asked. Shocked, Luke barely remembered telling the child about Liz. Shaking his head, the flannel wearing man stated, "No. She has Thanksgiving with her kid in New York."

"Do they watch the parade?" She questioned. Luke mulled over the never asked question before he replied, "Maybe. What's with all the questions?"

Rory shrugged going silent for a moment.

"Hey, I didn't mean to," Luke began, but was cut off by a customer. Soon, Lorelai came by prattling about the many alterations she had to do because one of the dancers had to drop out because of bronchitis and a taller girl took her place.

"I mean if she were short, it wouldn't be this big a deal!" The woman exclaimed before looking down at Rory's expression. The mother sat beside her daughter and asked, "You okay?"

Rory nodded, but decided not to voice her question just then. Stroking her daughter's hair, Lorelai asked, "Are you sure?"

Again, the child nodded. The brunette looked at Luke for guidance knowing he was in here with the girl. Sighing, Luke nodded for the woman to come near the counter.

"She asked me about my sister and Thanksgiving and I told her that she stayed in New York for Thanksgiving and then she asked about the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and if they saw it ."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as if to ask for more clarification while simultaneously surprised to hear the man talk so much. Taking a breath, Luke finally replied, "She kind of went quiet though after I asked why she was asking so many questions. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just haven't seen her talk this much since she had Chicken Pox."

Nodding, Lorelai smiled.

"She usually doesn't. I think she likes you," She teased. "Oh, and we both want a hot chocolate."

"No coffee?" Luke asked shocked. Usually the woman was his best customer regarding the beverage. Shaking her head, the woman answered, "Maybe later."

Going off to fill the drinks for the mother and daughter, Luke inwardly groaned when a voice behind him asked, "Luke, why don't I see you out there helping?"

"With what, Taylor?" The younger man asked rudely as he poured hot water into two mugs. Sighing, Taylor answered, "You know very well with what. Your mom went to the Thanksgiving festival every year until she died. Your dad even created benches for people to sit on one year."

"Leave my dad out of this," Luke grumbled taking the hot chocolates to Lorelai and Rory. Taylor followed.

"The least you could do is have a festive display in the window," The older man nagged. Rolling his eyes, the diner owner started walking away. Pointing to Lorelai, Taylor added, "She's helping and she's been her less time than you have."

"She is Lorelai," Luke stated as he explained, "I am not going to help you in this stupid festival! We went through this last year, and will go through it again. I am not going to take part in a town festival that looks like it came from an LSD ridden psycho who happened to gloss over the historical significance of an over celebrated holiday."

"That's beside the point! You need to show an involvement with the town! Look at Lorelai!" Taylor offered causing the men to stare at Lorelai as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ovaltine?" The brunette suggested which earned her a confused look from Luke and a disappointed look from Taylor. She made a note to make her friend watch _Young Frankenstein_ at some point.

"You've already mentioned her," Luke stated while he crossed his arms which caused Taylor to begin another long winded monologue about the values of participating in town events. Sipping her beverage again, Lorelai turned to her daughter who sat open mouthed at the men who fought in front of her. The child's mother tried not to chuckle. Five minutes later, an angry Luke went back to work leaving the Gilmores to assess the damage. After a moment, Lorelai called out her friend's name before she asked for coffee. The man complied before the mother and daughter left for the child's dance practice.

A week later, Luke watched from the window of the diner at the parade that went by his diner. He was never one for the parade, but he figured he had to have something to talk about in case his sister called. Once the parade was completed he soon found people crowding in his establishment and worked his best to accommodate them all. Then, he saw a flash off brunette hair run up to the counter.

"Have you seen Rory?" Lorelai frantically asked.

"Not again," Luke grumbled wondering where she could be this time before he asked, "Are you sure she isn't with the other girls dressed as pumpkins? They tend to look alike after a while."

"Luke! She ran off just as I was about to hem one of the girl's costumes. Have you seen her?" The mother asked. Motioning toward the occupants of his diner, Luke simply raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she would be able to find the girl. Not waiting for a verbal answer, Lorelai ran behind the counter. Calling for Cesear to cover, Luke ran after his friend.

"What are you doing?" He asked following the woman into the store room. With a hug, Lorelai stated, "Not here. The bathroom!"

The diner owner merely scratched his head before again following the woman. Seeing his friend was clearly not thinking straight after nearly opening the door on a defenseless older woman, Luke led Lorelai upstairs.

"But, Luke! I need to find her! How could I do this?" The woman lamented. Guiding her up the stairs, Luke replied, "Yeah, I know. Just sit down and regroup. Then, you can find her."

Opening the door to his apartment, Luke was shocked when he saw a pumpkin sitting on his couch. Quickly, Lorelai rushed toward her daughter and hugged her.

"I got scared," Rory said softly as her mother smothered her in hugs and kisses. Closing the door, Luke walked back to the dining area wondering how he missed the five year old come inside his establishment.

 **Review!**


	14. This Year When I Count My Blessings

**Thanks guys for the reviews and follows! Just so you know, I watched episodes and clips from various episodes to prepare for this. Literally one line in this thing had me watching the Mia episodes.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Is she okay?" Luke asked when Lorelai came back downstairs with Rory beside her. Nodding, the mother asked, "She got stage fright, but she's okay. Right?"

"Yeah," Rory said softly. Noticing the child hide her face behind her mother's arm, Luke gave her a smile.

"How about when you get done, I let you come back here and have some pie?"

Her eyes lighting up, the child asked, "Apple?"

"Whatever you want," Luke replied with a smile before the mother and daughter left the diner. Heading over to the gazebo, Lorelai looked at her daughter and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Okay. Do I really get pie after?" The five year old asked. With a smile, her mother answered, "Luke promised, didn't he?"

"Yeah," The girl replied as they looked for Miss Patty. After a moment, Rory added, "But Dad promises, and that doesn't happen sometimes."

Hurt that her daughter was already understanding the complexitites of a broken promise, the woman wished she could find her ex and yell at him. Instead, the young mother calmly replied, "Well Luke's not like your dad. I'm sure he'll let you have pie."

The child smiled in response just as the dance instructor found them. Heading over to the girl, Miss Patty exclaimed, "Oh good! I thought we'd be one pumpkin short! Come with me Sweetie."

"Break a leg, Kiddo," Lorelai said with a smile before she watched her daughter follow the older woman to the stage. Twenty minutes later, the mothers of Miss Patty's Pumpkins went to claim their children. Spotting her daughter, Lorelai held her arms out to her. Hugging the girl, the mother exclaimed, "Nice job, Sweets!"

Beaming, the five year old asked, "Pie?"

Her mother nodded. Rory definitely inherited her appetaite. With a smile, Lorelai confirmed, "Pie."

Happily, she took her daughter's hand and headed back to the diner.

"I did it!" Rory exclaimed when she entered the less hectic establishment and gained the owner's attention.

"She was great and turned about as well as every other pumpkin up there!" Lorelai beamed proudly. Smiling, Luke asked, "Pie?"

"Apple?" Rory asked as her mother asked for pumpkin.

"I don't have pumpkin," The man replied as the pair sat at their usual table. Shocked, Lorelai exclaimed, "It's Thanksgiving and you don't have pumpkin pie?"

"Apple better for you, instead?" He questioned. Lorelai nodded. Serving both a piece of pie, Luke soon gave Lorelai a cup of coffee and Rory a glass of milk. While they ate, the brunette noticed her friend continually glance over at them. Walking up to the counter, but sure to keep an eye on her daughter, Lorelai told her friend, "She's fine."

"I know. It's just I lost her in my diner again. Maybe I should start locking my door," Luke wondered aloud as he explained, "She must have snuck by me when I was taking an order. I'm sorry."

Touched by his obvious love for her daughter, the woman explained, "Luke, parenting is hard and I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you over the last few weeks, but Rory likes you for some reason and I–"

"Do you want to come to Thanksgiving?" Luke asked cutting the woman off. After Rory asked about his Thanksgiving plans when he watched her, he decided if they were not doing anything that the Gilmore Girls could join him. As Luke began to rescind the offer, a shocked Lorelai replied, "No! Just let me go ask Rory."

Leaving the counter, Luke hoped she would say yes, but was also aware they may have their own tradition. As she sat back down, the woman grabbed a napkin and handed it to her daughter.

"You have pie on your chin," The mother said. Wiping off her face, the five year old asked, "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, baby. Hey, Luke wanted to know if we wanted to have Thanksgiving with him?"

Eyes wide, the girl answered, "Yes! Did you know Luke doesn't have Thanksgiving with his sister?"

"I do now," The woman replied before she told Rory to tell Luke their answer.

When they made their way to leave half an hour later, the mother and daughter turned when Lorelai heard her name.

"I just remembered we should probably figure out a time," Luke mumbled awkwardly. The woman could tell he was not good with social engagements. Letting him decided, Lorelai asked if he had a certain time in mind.

"Five?" He asked wanting to make sure everything was finished by the time they came by. Nodding, the woman replied, "Yeah. Mia is flying out to see her son this year and Sookie's having dinner with her parents, so five should be fine. Anything you want me to bring?"

Luke shook his head, "I've got it covered."

With a small smile, Lorelai replied, "Alright. I'll see you on Thursday."

Thursday evening came around and Lorelai and Rory happily walked up the steps to the closed diner. Knocking, the mother and daughter waited for Luke to open the door.

"Hey," He said letting them inside and eyeing the flowers they held in their hands suspiciously. Curious, Luke pointed to the flora and asked, "What is that for?"

"To make the place look pretty," Lorelai teased handing them to her friend. He took them, but was still confused.

"Mom always says it's nice to bring a gift when you're invited to someone's house," Rory recited. Trying not to roll his eyes, the diner owner looked at the adult in front of him and asked, "What do you want me to do with these exactly?"

"Put them in water? You got a vase?" The woman asked as she shut the door and followed Luke behind the counter. Shaking his head, Luke replied, "I'll stick 'em in a cup."

"You don't have a vase?" Lorelai asked confused while Luke went to the storage room and came out with a cooked turkey. Quickly, Lorelai asked her daughter to sit at their table while the twenty one year old began to grab a carving knife.

"Woah! What are you doing?" The flannel wearing turkey holder questioned when he saw his friend rooting through his drawers. Looking up, the woman replied, "Grabbing a carving knife."

"It's not there," Luke answered as he took the turkey to the table where Rory sat in astonishment.

"It's not there? You're a diner," Lorelai replied adding, "What do you do, chop your turkey up with an ax? Do you have mice? Did you cut their tails off?"

"I meant it's not where you're looking and you can't touch it," Luke stated glancing at Rory. She gave him a smile before he asked, "How do you put up with her talking?"

"Hey, no corrupting my kid," Lorelai joked as she sat at the table and admitted defeat. "Besides, she talks just as much as me when she wants to."

The adults held steady banter the rest of dinner until no one could eat anymore. Soon, Lorelai insisted she do the dishes since Luke cooked. When she would not secede, Luke finally gave in. Going behind the counter, Luke pulled out a deck of cards.

"You want to play a card game?" He asked. Nodding enthusiastically, Rory soon began an intense game of Go Fish with the man. Coming out of the back room after finishing the dishes, the woman watched the pair play. Heading toward the table, the woman asked, "Who's winning?"

With a yawn, Rory replied, "I am."

"It sounds like you're tired," The mother stated as she stroked her daughter's hair. Rory shook her head refusing to be tired. Lorelai merely nodded as she sat down beside her daughter and coached her.

"Cheating," Luke mumbled. "So, Rory. Tell me about being a pumpkin."

"I only dressed as a pumpkin," The child said seriously. Smirking at her daughter's literal take on the man's words, the mother replied, "Tell him what you did while you were dressed as a pumpkin."

The adults listened the the girl describe her routine and then act out a small bit for them when Luke did not fully follow what she was saying until Rory's head rested on Lorelai's shoulder. After a moment, Lorelai made eye contact with her friend.

"Is she out?" She asked. The man nodded. Easing her arm under her armpits, Lorelai managed to scoop her daughter up and ask if it were okay for the child to take a nap upstairs. Nodding, the diner owner said he would lock up and follow her. Lorelai shook her head explaining that she would rather be downstairs, but would appreciate his opening the door for her.

Luke complied before he headed back downstairs. Five minutes later, he saw his friend come downstairs.

"I was going to get a vase for those flowers, but you were right. You really don't have any. I found wine instead," The woman stated.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Luke teased as Lorelai poured them each a small glass.

"Careful Mister, that could be the tryptophan talking," She smirked taking a sip of her wine. Nodding toward the man's upstairs apartment, the mother asked, "Rory told me you don't eat Thanksgiving with your sister?"

Shaking his head, Luke replied, "No. She lives in New York and it's too complicated with her schedule."

Noticing his sister was a sore subject, the brunette backed off.

"Well, I'm glad. Not that you don't get to see your sister," The woman began when Luke held up his hand to signal he understood.

"Anyway," She added, "I'm glad you asked. Rory and I would have had a movie marathon," Lorelai joked until her friend's eyebrow raise caused her to add, "I'm not much of a cook."

The pair stayed in a comfortable silence until the twenty one year old added, "I think I should head home. I want to get to the car lot as early as possible. Mia's driving back today anyway. She's really worried about the inn."

"Yeah," Luke replied adding, "She's always been that way. My mom used to joke that it was her other kid."

"Funny," Lorelai answered with a smile. Luke tried to keep himself from smirking and asked about his friend's smile. Shaking her head, the brunette replied, "I just feel like her kid sometimes, ya know? I mean I'm not, obviously."

"I get it. But, you're right. It's late. Do you want me to pick you both up at the inn?" Luke questioned knowing he was going car shopping the next morning. Smiling, Lorelai replied, "If you don't mind. I was thinking heading out around six? Rory can sleep on the way to Hartford. I just figured with traffic and sales, the roads will be packed."

"Do you know what time the dealer opens?" The man questioned. Lorelai shrugged.

"Lorelai," He admonished. Rolling her eyes, the woman replied, "I know. I should have called, but it will be okay, right?"

"Lorelai, it takes twenty minutes to get to Hartford on a regular day."

"And an hour with the rush," The woman theorized adding, "I better get Rory and head out. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Luke replied.

 **Review!**


	15. I Owe It All To You

**Thanks for the feedback you guys! I really like how much you like it! Just to get it out of the way, I don't own Dirty Dancing.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Luke! I found it," Lorelai called as she motioned toward a jeep at the car lot the next day. Luke walked over with Rory and looked the vehicle over and asked, "Will Rory be safe in it?"

"Yes. I'm not going to endanger my kid," The woman stated as her daughter scrambled inside and looked at the interior. Taking in a breath, Luke glanced at the five year old before he said, "I know. It's just–"

"You drive a pick- up," The brunette countered. The man sighed while his friend added, "Besides, it's in my price range and I'm also–"

"Are you two ready?" A slick haired salesman asked with a smile. Lorelai nodded as Luke gave him a quick glance to assess his character.

"Alright. I'm Bill. If you three want to come with me, I'll get the paperwork set up," The man replied before prattling over the car. Luke barely listened as he made sure his friend was not believing the man's sales pitch. Entering the dealership office, Lorelai soon heard the salesman tell her she should come with him and they would work out the logistics involving the car.

"I figure your daughter will just be bored with this," Bill replied motioning for Luke to sit outside with the five year old. Shaking his head, the flannel wearer stated, "She'll be fine in there with us."

"Luke," Lorelai warned wondering why he wanted input. For all she knew, her friend would talk her out of the car. Taking a breath, the twenty year old asked the salesman, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Taking her friend off to the side, the woman asked, "What are you doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Luke replied, "Making sure you don't get ripped off. You said you wanted me here for that anyway. Also, I gave you coffee before we got here."

Knowing he was right, the brunette gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"Bribery will get you everywhere," Lorelai teased as she remembered her daughter was withing hearing distance before telling the salesman that they would go in together and talk over the offer.

Coming out an hour later with the car keys in her hand, Lorelai got in her newly acquired jeep with Rory strapped in beside her.

"Thanks, Luke," The woman said with a smile happy to have gotten a better deal than what was initially offered. Shaking his head, Luke answered, "No problem. I'll drive behind you to make sure you get home safe."

Back at the potting shed, Lorelai and Rory alighted the vehicle with Luke pulling up behind them. Mia came out the door and smiled seeing the mother and daughter as well as Luke come up to her. The inn owner hugged the brunettes glad they came back safely before she made her way to Luke.

"Thank- you for going with them," Mia said when she wrapped her arms around the younger man. Hugging her back, he answered, "Not a problem, Mia."

Stepping away from him, the older woman looked back at Lorelai and Rory and was promptly given the tour of the twenty one year old's jeep. Quickly saying his good- byes to the women, Luke was stopped when Mia called out, "Oh, Luke dear, I got you something."

Curious, Luke waited by his truck. Soon enough, his mother's friend came out with a wrapped package. Shocked, the man stated, "Mia, you didn't have to. My birthday was last week. You know I'm not big on celebrating it."

"Luke! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would've gotten you something!" Lorelai exclaimed while her friend undid the paper knowing he may forget to thank the older woman properly later. He smiled when he saw a framed photograph of him at around the age of five fishing with his dad. Hugging the woman, Luke whispered, "Thanks, Mia."

"I couldn't resist. Besides, I can't believe that was twenty years ago!"

"Twenty years?" Rory questioned with wide eyes. Luke nodded as he showed Rory the picture.

"Wow! You're almost as old as my mom!" The girl replied still not grasping age.

"Thanks for making me feel old, there, kid," The young mother replied with a pretend pout knowing her friend was at least four years older than herself. Noticing the chill, Lorelai eagerly sent her daughter into the kitchen while she followed. Mia gave the man a final good- bye before she also headed back to the inn. With the picture frame placed safely in his truck, Luke went back to the diner. However, with only a small amount of customers, the diner owner found himself thinking about the car lot. For some reason he replayed Lorelai's truncated sentence on a loop wondering what else she wanted to tell him. With a new batch of customers, the man quickly went back to work.

Around closing, Luke watched Lorelai park her new jeep in front of the diner and happily get out. Walking into the diner, she called a cheerful greeting to him. With the smallest of smirks, the man stated, "Hey, Lorelai. Coffee?"

She shook her head having spent most of her money on the jeep that day. Luke shrugged and went back to cleaning the tables. Wringing her hands together, the woman followed her friend around for a few minutes as he continued to do his work. Fed up with her hovering, the man turned and asked in an aggravated tone, "What?"

"I'm sorry," She said. Confused, Luke asked, "Why?"

Quickly, he added as he poured a customer some more coffee, "Do I want to know?"

Breathing in, the woman quickly stated, "Mia told me to, but she wants you to teach me to drive in the snow."

"It's not snowing," Luke deadpanned. As if on cue, small flurries appeared. Raising an eyebrow, the man looked at his friend as if she caused the snowflakes outside.

"Don't look at me! I love the first snowfall, but I didn't do that. I have to wake up, Rory!" She exclaimed. Holding up his hands, Luke said, "First you have to drive back in the snow."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied as if it were obvious. Grumbling, Luke went upstairs followed by his friend who asked what he was doing.

"Grabbing my coat. You're going to drive in snow," Luke replied with the same tone she used on him. Smiling, Lorelai replied, "You're so good to me."

"Yeah, just head to the jeep before I change my mind," Luke stated. After a mock salute, the woman went to her vehicle. As she started up the jeep and got the heat working, Lorelai heard her friend ask, "Why can't you drive in snow?"

"I learned during the lulls at the inn. Mia taught me, but doesn't fully trust herself at night in the snow," The woman responded. Luke nodded knowing Mia rarely drove at night even when he was young.

"Also, kid," Lorelai added. Once again, Luke nodded before asking who was watching her.

"Mia," The mother responded before getting in the driver's side of her vehicle.

After coaching his friend safely back to the potting shed, Luke soon realized he had no way home. Coming to the same conclusion, the brunette's eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I'd let you stay in the potting shed, but well," The woman trailed off while Luke dismissed her apology adding, "Rory. It's fine. I'll sleep in Mia's office. She still have a couch?"

Lorelai nodded and handed the man the keys to the inn. Noticing she may form another apology Luke stated, "Really, I'm good. Besides, the wind is really picking up. You and Rory may want to walk tomorrow if you go anywhere."

"Roger, Ranger Luke," The brunette answered before heading toward her home.

"Night, Lorelai," Luke replied with a shake of his head.

The next morning he woke up to someone gently shaking him awake. Opening his eyes and registering his surroundings, Luke groggily asked, "Mia?"

"Yes, Mia. Don't you have a diner to run?" She lightly scolded. Jumping up from the couch, Luke fumbled his way out the door nearly bumping into Lorelai in the process.

"Hey, easy killer," The woman said wondering what the man was running from. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Mia found me on the couch," Luke replied with a shrug. "You get to wake up Rory?"

The woman shook her head.

"She looked too peaceful to wake up," The mother replied adding, "Besides, she had a really long day yesterday. I was going to walk with her in it later."

Luke nodded slightly before he left the inn hoping Babette or Patty were not at the diner. Sadly for him, they were.

"You do the walk of shame last night, Sugar?" Babette questioned from her seat in the diner once Luke came in. The man merely ignored the comment as he went upstairs to change. Coming back down, he was soon bombarded with more questions such as who he left the diner with last night. For the better part of an hour, the owner tried to dispel any rumors that began, especially from the town gossips. Sometimes, he hated living in a small town.

A few hours later, Lorelai and Rory entered the diner with red faces from the air outside.

"Luke," The woman called out happily with her daughter beside her. He turned and gave her a little wave while Lorelai sat at their regular table and chattered, "Isn't it pretty outside? All that snow?"

"Yep," The man noncommittally replied happy to stay indoors for the day. "You know what you want besides liquid death?"

"How dare you call my beverage of choice death? Nobody puts coffee in a corner," The woman stated with mock offense. Rolling his eyes, Luke gave Rory a knowing look they shared when the woman was over dramatic. Realizing he did not understand her reference, the woman replied, " _Dirty Dancing_? Patrick Swayze? A woman who could pass for my mother? Well, you wouldn't know that. Anyway, Time of My Life? Baby?"

With her last comment she began to sing and was soon silenced by a mug being placed in front of her. Seeing her mom with coffee, Rory used her best puppy dog face to ask Luke for hot chocolate. Unable to resist the blue eyes, Luke caved and gave the child hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

"Thank- you, Luke," Rory said with a smile as she took a sip over her beverage.

"Welcome," The man muttered knowing he was at least wrapped around the finger of the youngest Gilmore Girl. If the five year old could con him into extra hot chocolate, he shuddered to think what the oldest would do. As he began to walk away, he heard Lorelai say, "Hey, Luke? Could I have my keys back? I'm supposed to lock up the kitchen tonight."

Nodding, Luke replied, "Yeah. They're upstairs, I'll go get them."

A few minutes later, the man came down and handed his friend her keys. Stepping back, he asked, "Do you know what you want to order?"

 **Review!**


	16. I Hope He Doesn't See Right Through Me

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm glad you all are still enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

 **Enjoy!**

The mother and daughter eagerly ordered lunch and soon engaged in an animated discussion about the book Lorelai and Rory read together at night. The pair soon took a break to take a drink when they noticed a short blonde and taller brunette come to their table.

"Hi, Miss Patty," Rory said with a smile when she recognized her dance teacher.

"Hi, Dear. Are you ready for dance lessons to start next week?" The woman asked while her friend talked to Lorelai. Sitting down beside them, the two women eagerly began to question the young mother.

"Doll, we just heard you ask Luke to give you your keys back," Babette smirked as she and Miss Patty sat next to the twenty one year old while Rory sat confused.

"I thought you'd gone?" Luke called out seeing the women crowding his friend. Rolling her eyes, Miss Patty replied, "We never truly leave when there are so many things happening."

"Now tell me, dear, are you and Luke you know?" The dance teacher asked. Nearly choking on her coffee, Lorelai merely shook her head and explained that Luke needed to get into the inn the night before and she forgot to get her keys back.

Saddened by the lack of zesty information, the two gossips left just as the diner owner came to save his friend and her daughter.

"What were you going to tell me yesterday?" Luke asked as he purposefully refilled the napkin dispenser at the brunette's table to keep an eye out on Babette and Miss Patty. Confused, Lorelai asked, "When?"

"When we talked about the car yesterday. You said the jeep was in your price range and then stopped mid sentence because that creepy salesman came up to us," The man explained. Nodding, Lorelai gained the courage to say, "Well, I've been thinking about enrolling in a business course at the community college in Hartford."

Luke's eyes grew wide.

"That's great!" He stated truly happy for the woman. "Why business?"

"Well, one day Sookie and I got to talking and we both realized it would be fun to run our own inn one day. Besides, if I want to advance at all, I'll need some sort of degree."

"Well I'm happy for you, Lorelai. Have you talked to Mia about it? I'm sure she'd want to help you," Luke offered. Lorelai nodded before explaining how she talked to Mia about classes in the first place.

"Great," Luke stated adding, "I hope they go well."

Smiling softly, Lorelai thanked her friend just as Rory asked, "What does you know mean?"

Lorelai closed her eyes wondering how Babette and Miss Patty could talk so openly with her daughter present as well as how her daughter had the mind of an elephant. The diner owner stared at the five year old wondering why she was still focused on the town gossips' gossip. Sighing, the woman almost answered when Luke replied, "Don't worry about it. Miss Patty and Babette are a little out there."

"Oh," Rory replied before asking for a doughnut. Rolling his eyes, Luke compromised, "Only if you eat the vegetables on your plate."

The five year old's eyes opened wide. The only other person who told her to eat her vegetables was Mia. Staring at her mother for confirmation, Rory watched as Lorelai agreed with Luke. Sighing the child obeyed if only for the dessert.

An hour later, Luke looked over at the mother and daughter. Most of the diner had cleared out, but he noticed Lorelai hesitate and try to distract her daughter. Walking toward them, Luke noticed Lorelai's pensive stare. Asking Rory to tell Ceaser he would close early because of the weather, he sat down next to his friend.

"You okay?" He asked once Rory left. The woman nodded and continued to stare out the window. With a sigh, the flannel wearing man said, "I'm closing up the diner early."

The mention of the establishment closing caused the young mother to say, "I better leave then! Sorry we stayed so long."

"No, it's fine. I was about to tell Kirk anyway. He's the only one left," Luke grumbled. When he did not receive a smile from his friend, he asked seriously, "Are you sure you're okay?"

With a sigh, Lorelai asked, "What if I can't do it?"

"What?" Luke asked. Somehow the brunette found herself confessing how scared she was to take business courses with Rory being so young and barely making ends meet.

"You'll get through it," The man replied confidently. His friend almost formed a rebuttal when Luke repeated himself and added, "I believe in you."

Finally a smile formed on Lorelai's face just as Rory reappeared with a cookie in hand.

"Can Mommy have a bite?" The brunette asked her daughter who waved the cookie at her. Rory smiled and handed the cookie to her mother. Eating a small bite, the woman watched her friend shake his head as he went to tell Kirk to leave. The child giggled at the scene in front of her as she watched Kirk beg to stay.

"Just go home, Kirk!" Luke roared effectively kicking the younger man out of the diner. With Kirk gone, Lorelai began to bundle herself as well as make sure Rory was adequately warm before taking the child's hand. Waving a good- bye to their friend who placed chairs on the table, the mother and daughter began to leave. Glancing at them as they walked away from the diner, he noticed Lorelai soon begin to carry her daughter when the snow got too high on her knees. Running out the door, Luke called out to his friend. Thankfully she was not too far away and heard him.

"Let me drive you home!" He called out. Shaking her head, Lorelai yelled back, "I've got it. Thanks though."

As if to prove her wrong, a car making its way down the road sent snow flying onto the woman and daughter. With a sigh, Lorelai trudged back to the diner. Twenty minutes later, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory sat in the truck and made their way to the inn. With her daughter falling asleep beside her, the mother took an opportunity to thank her friend.

"Thank- you," Lorelai stated wondering how she could be so lucky to have Luke in her life. She watched him shrug and tell her it was not a big deal when Lorelai replied, "It is a big deal. Not everyone is as selfless as you."

"Yeah, well," Luke began but quickly became flustered. His friend smirked and teased him off and on the rest of the way to the inn. Waking her daughter and making sure they both had their hats and scarves on correctly, Lorelai thanked him again before climbing out of the cab. About to help her daughter down, the mother was shocked when the five year old went up and hugged the man.

"Thank- you," She whispered in his ear. With a smile, Luke replied, "No problem. Just keep your mom out of trouble okay?"

Rory giggled and replied in kind before leaving the truck and heading home with her mother.

 **Review!**


	17. Your Happiness Is All I Want

**Sorry for such a long wait. I just started school back up.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Luke!" Rory called out when she came into the diner with her mother after Thanksgiving break ended. "I get to be an angel in the school pageant!"

Wondering how the town can possibly conceive so many pageants whether in town or at the schools, Luke asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. It's me, Britney, Caroline, and Elizabeth," The child responded happily as she showcased both a smile and her missing teeth. Eyes wide, Luke asked, "Did you lose more teeth?"

The child nodded as she explained how her most recent tooth was lost at home. Rory almost said more, but with more people coming in, the child eagerly sat with her mother reverting back to her shyness. Chatting happily, the five year old explained her day and how she finished reading their nightime book.

"I didn't mean to finish! It was just so good!" The child stated. Lorelai smiled and told her daughter they could return that book to the library and pick out another book instead. Excited by a trip to the library after leaving Luke's, the child began to make a mental list of the books she wanted to check out. Stopping her daughter, the twenty- one year old asked, "How do you feel about reading one of the Boxcar children?"

The child's blue eyes lit up when she remembered they had only checked out the last book because they finished the three Luke gave her. Spying Luke come to their table, Rory excitedly told him about the books. Noticing Luke was not registering most of the five year old's monologue, Lorelai offered, "Rory, slow down a bit, Kid. Luke just got to the table."

Taking a deep breath the child began again.

"Mom and I are going to the library after this to get more of the Boxcar Children books to read at night," Rory stated happily. The diner owner gave a genuine smile before he asked, "When did you finish the others?"

"The one you read to me a couple weeks ago was the last one, but we got Beatrix Potter to read at the library to read after and I accidentally finished the stories at recess," The child explained. Staring at the child, the man asked, "You read at recess?"

"Yes," The child promptly replied while Lorelai gave her friend a look that stated she had no idea where the child inherited the trait from. Nodding, Luke replied, "Well, enjoy the rest of them. We only got to number ten or twelve."

Her eyes wide, Rory asked, "There are twelve?"

"Actually, I think there are nineteen, but yeah," Luke stated. Thinking his comment over, the five year old asked, "Luke? Why did you only get up to the tenth one?"

The man swallowed trying not to think too much about his mom. Noticing the distant look in the man's face, Lorelai gently replied, "Rory, why don't you tell Luke what you want to drink?"

Oblivious to the diner owner's somber expression, Rory happily ordered a hot chocolate while her mother ordered her signature coffee. After writing the orders down, the owner gave Lorelai a thankful glance before he filled the orders. Ten minutes later, Luke placed down two mugs. Noticing the hot chocolate had a straw inside, both mother and daughter directed confused expressions at the man who shifted from one foot to the other.

"When my sister lost her front teeth, a straw seemed to help," Luke offered. Rory smiled at the man before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

A week later, Lorelai entered the diner to wait for her daughter to get out of practice. Eager to get home and sew more to the dress Rory would wear that weekend, Lorelai drummed her fingers on the counter. Luke turned after organizing something at the counter to glare at her. She stopped before questioning what was wrong with the diner owner.

"I can't find my mustard container," Luke stated going to the back. When he came back out, the woman asked, "Shouldn't one of the customer's have it?"

"No, it hasn't moved from that spot all day," The man stated as he pointed toward the shelf in front of him. With a sigh, Lorelai asked, "What's so bad about you not having it, anyway?"

"Because, I can't feed the customers."

"You have other containers," The woman pointed out. Closing his eyes, Luke stated, "This one had to last of the mustard in it. My mustard guy didn't come today."

"Your mustard guy?"

"Yeah, he delivers my condiments every Wednesday," Luke answered. Lorelai nodded.

"So, he's your condiment guy?" She stated. Confused, the man asked, "What?"

"You said he brings your condiments, which means stuff other than mustard."

"Yeah, whatever," Luke replied going to one of the tables. Deciding to leave him alone, Lorelai got off her stool and went to the elementary school hoping her daughter would be done soon. She had just reached the building when they children began coming outside. Spotting her mom, Rory ran to her.

"How was it?" Lorelai asked with a smile as she took her daughter's hand.

"Great! One of the second graders tripped over the palm tree and then they had to stop the show to make sure neither of them was hurt."

"Really?" Lorelai questioned wondering why one of the children played a palm tree. Nodding, Rory answered, "Yep. Gavin has a black eye now, but he's okay. Mom, can we go see Luke?"

"Not today. I need to finish your dress before the party on Saturday," Lorelai stated. The kindergartner's eyebrows knit together as she questioned, "At Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Yep!" Lorelai replied as she reminded her daughter about the apple tarts.

As she pinned the last of her daughter's dress together that afternoon, Lorelai listened to her daughter tell her about her school day.

"Rory, baby, I need you to stand still," The young mother stated as her daughter began to use hand movement to describe the solar system. Standing still, Rory was quiet a moment and asked, "Why couldn't we see Luke?"

"I told you, we had to finish your dress," Lorelai answered not wanting to explain that Luke was in a bad mood and that was another very small reason for their not going to the diner. With a sigh, Rory replied, "Okay."

At the diner, Luke was surprised not to find his friend and her daughter enter the diner together. He barely spoke to her the last few days and really wanted to know how her week was going. Not hearing from her the rest of the week, the man was surprised when he saw her jeep pull up to the diner on Saturday night.

"You okay?" Luke asked as his friend held a sleeping Rory and entered his diner around closing time. No one else was inside, and he had contemplated closing early. Thankfully, he kept the doors open. Lorelai nodded as she stood inside the diner wondering when her daughter got so heavy and why she even parked her car in front of the eatery in the first place. With a sigh, the adult shifted her daughter in her arms and replied, "Could I have some coffee?"

Nodding, Luke went to the coffee pot that sat at the counter behind the cash register. Nodding to Rory, the man asked, "What did you do to knock her out?"

"My parents' Christmas party. I pump her full of sugar against their wishes and she crashes on the ride home. Except when she was three. That year she decided to have a melt down in front of everyone which mortified my mother. I have never seen her so close to disowning someone since I was sixteen," Lorelai replied sitting down at a table in the middle of the diner. Luke smirked trying to imagine Rory having a tantrum. Turning around, the diner owner gave the beverage to his friend who happily took it with her free hand.

"This is good. You make good coffee. The only thing good at Richard and Emily's was the apple tarts," Lorelai stated before she added with a small laugh, "You know, I stole some? They're at the bottom of my purse."

After a moment of silence while his friend drank her coffee, Luke stated, "You know I close in twenty minutes."

"I know. I don't even know why I came. All of a sudden my car was parked here and decided to come inside," Lorelai responded raising her mug up before taking a sip. His eyebrow arching, the diner owner asked, "Did you drink and then drive here?"

"I only had a couple glasses of Champagne. Hardly the worst thing I could do. I could get drunk on a balcony and conceive a kid," The woman smirked. Luke guessed that had significance to Rory's existance but said nothing. He was more surprised that his friend was coherent and funtioning. Noticing his gaze, Lorelai stated, "It's a buzz. I'll be fine. Coffee helps."

Luke nodded trying to keep thoughts of his sister wasted and his scared nephew in a corner out of his mind. His friend was nothing like his sister. However, she was a little more than buzzed. Standing up, Luke replied, "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"Is that an offer?" Lorelai teased. Rolling his eyes, Luke put the closed sign on the door and went back to his friend. Helping her up, the diner owner guided her upstairs to his bed. Shocked, the brunette replied, "I can't take your bed."

"Yes you can. The bathroom's behind you," The man stated before he left to clean up and prepare for the next day. Left alone with her daughter, Lorelai gently pulled the girl's coat off and tucked her into the sheets. Going into the bathroom, Lorelai dug through her purse and found a hair tie. Putting her hair up, the woman washed her face and went to bed. Unable to sleep, the young mother stared at the ceiling wondering if her mother was right. Every year she dealt with Emily telling her she needed to do more for Rory and to come home. Then she would go home and contemplate her life. Making sure her daughter was still asleep, Lorelai got up and went to the kitchen area of the small apartment. Getting a glass of water, Lorelai took a sip while she stared out the window. As she continued to contemplate her life, she was unaware of the door being opened.

Entering his apartment, Luke easily noticed the brunette still in her evening dress stare out the window. He knew next to nothing about her past, but knew enough about her to know if she were upset. Luke tried to close the door softly, but soon heard his friend ask softly, "Luke?"

"Hey," The man answered nodding to his bed.

"She's asleep. I just had too much going on," Lorelai supplied while she wondered if she should tell Luke about her night. Her friend nodded before he asked for the second time that night, "You okay?"

His concern touched her, but she did not want to let him in on her parental failings just yet. He may be her friend, but they were not on the same level as she and Sookie were. With a nod, the brunette answered, "I will be. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Yeah," Luke offered before he told her he was going to get changed for bed. Lorelai nodded before climbing back into bed herself. Just as she crawled under the blankets, she heard her friend ask, "Did you need anything to sleep in?"

Remembering she was still in a scratchy evening dress that may be altered later, the woman sheepishly answered yes. Luke nodded and soon found an old t-shirt. She took it and changed quickly before crawling back into bed. With her daughter cuddling into her, Lorelai took in her daughter's strawberry scented shampoo and fell asleep.

 **Review!**


	18. Words Fall Through Me

**Forgive the length.**

 **Enjoy!**

The brunette turned over the next morning when her daughter's leg wrapped around her and immediately forgot where she was. Her eyes quickly opening the woman took a moment to register her surroundings and then remembered she was not in her dress the night before. There was a clock on the bedside table and she sighed in relief when it read it was four in the morning. Stealing herself in the bathroom, Lorelai changed quickly, put on her coat, wrote a note to look, and picked up her daughter. Luke woke up when his door closed and then quickly glanced at his bed. Seeing the rumpled sheets, the man scrubbed his face with his hands. Going to his kitchen window, he watched his friend drive away. An hour later, as the diner filled up, Luke realized the woman's leaving was probably for the best. Babette and Patty came in for the latest gossip and thankfully no evidence could be found by the women.

"Sookie, do you think I'm a good mom?" Lorelai asked the next day as she stood in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

"You're a great mom! Did your mom say somthing to you again?" The woman asked. The brunette's sigh was enough for the chef.

"I don't want it to get to me, but everytime she criticizes my parenting, I have to restrain myself from pointing out all the bad things she did," Lorelai sighed adding, "I'm going to go back to work."

The next day, the mother and her daughter made their way back to the diner while an excited Rory asked, "Can I get a milkshake?"

"It's freezing out here," Lorelai protested. Smiling against the cold, the five year old explained, "Not in the diner."

Shaking her head, the mother opened the diner door and told her daughter, "I'll see what I can do. Snag us a table?"

Dutifully, Rory went to a nearby table while Lorelai went up to the counter.

"Hey. I, uh, got your note," Luke said once he noticed his friend come up to him.

"Yeah?" She asked. "I wanted to tell you in person, but it was four in the morning and I didn't want to wake you–"

"Don't worry about it. Miss Patty and Babette came in early, so it was nice that you weren't here. Not that it was bad, your being here just–"

Lorelai smirked and cut him off.

"I understand," She said before ordering coffee and a chocolate milk.

A few weeks later, Lorelai walked into the diner alone. Sitting at the counter, the woman waited for her friend to come up to her. When he finally stood at the counter, the brunette stated, "I start my class next week."

He looked at her in surprise as he said, "Next week? Congratulations. Have you talked to Rory yet?"

"I explained it to her and told her I could still take her and pick her up from school. She told me we have to go school shopping," The woman answered with a smile adding, "I'm covering the bases here, but if I had to ask, would you watch Rory for me?"

Luke smiled.

"Whatever you need," He told her.

"Thanks, Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed before heading out the door. The man merely shook his head before cleaning the counters.

Over the next month, Lorelai focused on her kid, school, and her work, and had done a good job. However, when scheduling office hours with her professor, she was left with a spot that meant she had to miss picking her daughter up from school. After calling both the inn and Sookie's house, the woman held her breath when she dialed the next number.

"Luke's," Luke answered. He heard the person sigh in relief and he quizzically asked, "Hello?"

"Sorry, Luke it's me. Would you mind picking Rory up? The only office hour I could get with this professor was right when school let out. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll meet her at the diner hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, no problem. Take your time," Luke commented before he hung up the phone. Turning back toward his customers, the man went back to work.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked when she came out of the building that afternoon.

"She had to meet with her teacher, but she'll be back soon," Luke explained. About to walk off, he turned when a dark haired girl with glasses called Rory's name.

"You left this!" The five year old stated handing a cassette to the blue eyed girl.

"Thanks, Lane," Rory replied before looking up at Luke and introducing the man to the child. Just as the two got acquainted, an older woman walked up and asked sternly, "I am Mrs. Kim, Lane's mother. Are you Rory's father?"

Stammering, Luke managed, "No, I'm–"

"Children need fathers," Mrs. Kim stated before guiding a sorrowful five year old back home. Luke and Rory shared a look before he asked, "Lane's a friend from school?"

"Yeah, we do everything together."

The pair said nothing more until Luke got Rory set up at a table.

"You didn't have to tell Mrs. Kim the truth," The five year old stated causing Luke to respond, "Yeah, well. I'd rather not lie."

"You're a good man," Rory replied with a smile which caused Luke to question how old the child actually was. Before either could say anymore, Babette came in with Mory.

"Hiya Doll," The woman directed at Luke. She quickly looked down at Rory and added, "Hey Suga."

"Hi, Babette," Rory softly replied. Doing her homework, the child paid little attention to the commotion in the diner until a loud thud nearby caused her to look up. Watching Kirk scramble to pick up whatever was currently in the box he held, the child barely noticed her mother walk in.

"You see something you like, Kid?" Lorelai asked her daughter who sat fixated by what Kirk held. Noticing the child stare at his assortment of glass snow globes, the skinny man asked, "You like it? I'm selling them for a buck fifty a piece. I was told to go higher to make a better commission, but this is only what someone down the road would pay me."

Shaking her head, the young mother replied, "Thanks, Kirk, but we were just leaving."

Rory merely stared at her mother incredulously pouting, "But it was pretty."

"I know it's pretty, but you don't need a snow globe. Where would we even put it?" The mother replied. With a sigh, the child answered, "Okay."

Making sure her daughter put her books and homework away, Lorelai noticed her friend come up to her.

"How was the meeting?" Luke asked as he dried his hands on a dish towel. Sighing, the brunette replied, "It could've gone better. The office hours were not only for our grades, but also to tell us who we would be paired with for our business project."

"Don't teachers usually do that in class?" The man questioned adding, "What kind of Crack Pot school are you going to?"

"It's not the school, it's the professor. He's practically certifiable. Anyway, now I get to do a class project with some nineteen year old kid whose parents are probably forcing him to be there."

Taking in the woman's rambling, Luke soon realized that she may not get to always be there for Rory with this project looming over her. Taking in a breath, Luke offered, "If you need any help let me know."

She smiled at him softly.

"Thanks," She replied before she took her daughter home.

 **Review!**


	19. Check it and See

**I'm not killing Rory.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the weeks went by and her stupid project monopolized her Thursdays, Lorelai was only happy that she had not needed to depend on Luke to take Rory yet. Mia was like a grandmother and Sookie an aunt to her daughter. Luke was a whole different story that the twenty- one year old did not want to wrap her head around. Instead, Lorelai focused on her project and not the nineteen year old who would constantly stare at her instead of focusing on his side of the assignment.

"Hey, I need to make a call real quick and replenish my coffee. I'll be right back," Lorelai stated glad to escape her group partner. Rory had come home sick earlier in the week, and the mother wanted to make sure her daughter was not terrorizing anyone. Once Lorelai payed a call to the inn, Mia assured the young mother that Rory was in capable hands.

"That reminds me. Do you mind if Lucas comes over to watch her? Sookie didn't look too well when she left today and I have clients meeting here in half an hour," Mia questioned hoping the mother would say yes. Familiar with how business men felt with children interrupting them, Lorelai complied before telling her what number to call if he needed anything.

"Hopefully I'll be out of her in an hour, but just in case," The woman replied causing her mentor to laugh.

"She'll be fine Dear. Just get your work done," Mia answered. Hanging up the phone, Lorelai refilled her coffee and unhappily went back to the table to discuss the presentation part of their project.

Packing up to leave forty five minutes later, Lorelai was stopped by a barista calling out her name. Going over to the young woman, Lorelai was told she had a phone call. Taking the pay phone, Lorelai asked who was on the other line.

"Lorelai, I need you to drive to the ER," The voice on the other end said. Realizing it was Mia, the mother asked, "What happened? Is Rory okay? What happened to her?"

"We're not sure. The nurses won't let us back there right now," Mia explained adding, "We think she may have something more than the flu."

"What do you mean 'more than the flu'? She was getting better!" The mother practically shouted into the phone. With a sigh, Lorelai hung up the phone and headed to the hospital. Running down the corridor, the woman asked where her daughter was before she ran toward the correct elevator. Spotting her friend and her boss, Lorelai quickly asked if they knew anything.

"Not right now. I even told them I was Rory's grandmother, but that backfired when Rory called me Mia," The older woman chuckled. The mother smiled softly happy to have some sort of comic relief. Heading into the hospital room, Lorelai looked at her daughter who was lying in a hospital bed.

"Mommy!" The child cried happily when her mother enveloped her in a hug, "They wouldn't let Mia or Luke in here with me."

Sitting near her daughter, the mother replied, "I know Sweets. The doctors are just being cautious."

"Cautious," Rory mumbled internalizing the word. Lorelai had to smile at the fact that her daughter would keep learning even when sick. She smiled when a nurse came in the room and held her daughter's hand. Rory let the nurse check her breathing, but still let out a labored cough. Lorelai brushed back the child's hair with her hand before placing a kiss on the girl's head.

"Mom?" Rory asked when the nurse left, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Just until your doctor says you can go. Okay, Sweets?" Lorelai answered. "Do you mind if Mia comes in and sits with you? Mommy has to go do something real quick."

Rory shook her head as her mother left.

In the hall, Lorelai watched Luke stare blankly into his hands. When he looked up at her, Lorelai quickly noticed the tired look on his face. After a moment, he said, "She seemed fine. We were reading and then she got sleepy which I thought was from her being sick. Then, she got up to lay on the couch in Mia's office and I noticed she seemed a little off balance. When I went to cover her with a blanket, she sounded like she was having trouble breathing. I panicked and–"

"Luke," Lorelai staid softly touched by her friend's care as well as a monologue. Deciding to keep the last thought to herself, Lorelai listened when Luke opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry," Luke continued to say as Lorelai stared at her friend incomprehensibly. She was mad, but not at him. How was he supposed to know what was happening? She would have done the same thing herself. Sitting beside him, the woman replied, "Luke, I'm not made at you. I would have done the same thing. Now I know she's actually my kid."

When she sees Luke give her a confused expression, Lorelai explained, "I never was a normal sick child either. My mother blamed it on my dramatics."

The pair was silent a moment until Lorelai said, "You could've just told them you were her dad. It's not like anyone would have questioned it."

Just then, Lorelai noticed a man in a lab coat walk toward them.

"Mister and Misses Gilmore?" The physician questioned the adults. Luke caught the implication but said nothing. If pretending to be Rory's father gave them answers quicker, the friend was happy to oblige. Lorelai merely stared at the doctor hoping he would give her more information through some sort of Jedi mind trick. After a moment, the doctor explained, "As you know, your daughter is having trouble breathing. Has she any history of asthma that you know of."

Luke glanced over at Lorelai who answered that Rory had no allergies or asthma. Nodding, the doctor replied, "What I'm going to ask the two of you is to monitor your daughter to see if anything like what happened today comes back. How long has she been sick?"

"A week," Lorelai replied. "She was getting better though."

Nodding, the doctor explained that the girl would be taken in for x-rays soon and wondered if either of them wanted to come with her. With an eased demeanor, the doctor added, "It usually helps the child feel at ease."

With a nod, Luke asked, "Does she know about the x-rays?"

"I was about to tell her, but figured you both would want to be in there."

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Luke nodded while he guided a worried Lorelai into the hospital room. Seeing her mother, Rory called out to her. Hugging her daughter, Lorelai whispered, "They think Luke is your dad. Play along, okay?"

Rory giggled before turning serious when the doctor began to explain about having an x-ray. Absorbing the information, the child asked, "Can I take someone with me?"

The doctor nodded adding, "Your mom or dad would probably be happy to come with you."

"I want both," Rory decided before she was left alone with Lorelai to put on a dressing gown.

"Now Rory," the x-ray technician told the girl when she was in the examination room, "your mom and dad are going to be back there, okay? I'm going to have you stand really still okay? And when I tell you, I need you to breath for me."

Rory glanced at her mother who gave her a thumbs up and then back at the technician. The child nodded before standing where she was told. On the other side of the room, Lorelai sighed in apprehension.

"She'll be fine, Lorelai," Luke offered. Lorelai offered a weak smile.

"Thanks," She replied. "It's just, she's so little, ya know? And then the bills?"

Luke glanced over at her questioningly. Lorelai shook her head and stated, "Sorry. I shouldn't burden you with that."

"You two ready?" The technician asked. The adults nodded and a few minutes later, they were once again with Rory in the hospital room to await results.

 **Review!**


	20. I'll Be Your Strength

**Sorry for the hiatus guys! Grad school makes me dislike even looking at a computer screen at times.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Pneumonia," Lorelai repeated when the doctor gave the diagnosis. He nodded and explained, "It's easy to treat. We'll give her penicillin and she should be better. Now, I know it's late, so I'll write the prescription and let you be on the way."

"Thank- you," Luke stated when Lorelai sat down beside Rory and stroked her hair.

"Will I be able to go to school soon?" The five year old asked which caused the adults in the room to laugh.

"Let's let the medicine kick in first, kiddo," Lorelai suggested before Mia entertained Rory with a story.

Coming home that night, the brunette made sure her daughter was comfortable and propped up in bed. Thankfully the girl had not stirred from the car ride back. Turning away from the bed, Lorelai finally spoke to the man who had followed them home.

"Thanks, Luke," She said sincerely. Luke shrugged and replied that is was nothing.

"It was something," Lorelai defended. "You saved her life. You could have dropped her off with Mia and split."

Luke outwardly questioned the comment, but verbalized nothing. Instead he whispered, "Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, sir," Lorelai replied with a mock salute. Noticing Luke did not understand the reference, the brunette asked, "Hogan's Heroes? M*A*S*H? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Nope," Luke answered while he pulled his coat tighter around himself. After he left, Lorelai crawled into bed with her daughter hoping they would sleep through the night.

The next morning, Lorelai made sure to call the elementary school and tell them that Rory was still sick. Hanging up, the mother began to leave the inn when she heard the receptionist call her name.

"There's a man on the phone for you," The receptionist teased. Wondering who would call her so early, Lorelai braced herself for an impromptu call from Rory's dad. Forcing a smile, the brunette took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai. I know it's early, but I just wanted to see how Rory is?" Luke asked from the other end. Smiling involuntarily, Lorelai replied, "She's okay. She woke up when I gave her her antibiotic, but fell asleep soon after. I was actually going to see her now."

"Oh, well, I'd better let you go then," Luke commented. Lorelai agreed and soon went back to the potting shed.

Taking off her mittens, hat, and coat, Lorelai placed them on the chair at their small table. Just as she took a Pop Tart out of its package, the mother noticed her five year old wake up.

"Morning sleepy head," Lorelai told her daughter. Rory sat up and blinked a couple times before saying, "Morning. I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" Her mother asked. The child thought a moment before she answered.

"Luke's."

Lorelai's heart fell at the admission. As much as she loved her daughter, Luke's was not in their budget thanks to their newly acquired hospital bills.

With a sad smile, Lorelai answered, "Sorry, Sweets. Not today. What about something from Sookie?"

Rory gave a chest rattling cough before nodding. Putting her own breakfast down, Lorelai told her daughter she would be back soon. Entering the kitchen, Lorelai soon found herself being hugged by her friend.

"Mia told me everything! How is she? What can I do to help her?" Sookie questioned adding, "Oh! I made muffins for her this morning, but they're still in the oven. What about orange juice? Does she like that?"

"Sookie," Lorelai said to stop her friend's rambling, "She's fine. Well, as fine as she can be. Actually, muffins and orange juice sound like a good idea. Do you mind if I start making her a tray?"

"No! Go ahead," Sookie offered and gave her friend full reign of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, after waiting for muffins and chatting with her friend, Lorelai went back to her daughter.

"Mom!" The five year old exclaimed as she sat in front of her book shelf.

Setting the food down, Lorelai asked, "Feeling better?"

Rory nodded, but another cough betrayed her. Prompting her daughter to eat some breakfast at the table, Lorelai watched as Rory nibbled at her breakfast. After a moment, the woman stood up and went to change.

"Are you going to work?" Rory questioned while she watched her mother take her clothes from a hook on the wall. Nodding, Lorelai replied, "I have to, but it's only for half the day and I'll be back in time to give you your medication."

"Promise?" The five year old asked. With her clothes still in her arms, Lorelai kissed her daughter on the head.

"Promise."

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai finished her hair and made sure her daughter was okay before she left.

"No wild parties," The mother teased. "And a kiss."

Rory kissed her mother and watched her leave. Outside the shed, Lorelai sighed and headed to the kitchen.

"Lorelai?" Mia asked when she saw the brunette walk in the back door. Lorelai gave a small smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, Dear, but why are you here?" The manager asked leaving the dinner menu for later. With a sigh, the young mother replied, "I have to work, Mia."

"I don't have you scheduled for the rest of the week. I thought with Rory that you would want to stay home."

"I appreciate the gesture, Mia, but I need to work," Lorelai answered her voice a little edgy. With both Mia and Sookie in the room, Lorelai knew her voice betrayed her. Nodding, Mia replied, "Go to work, but I'm going to talk with you in about an hour."

Happy to have an escape from her worries, the brunette thanked the woman before she left the kitchen. True to her word, Mia came an hour later and took Lorelai to her office. Gesturing to the couch, Mia watched as Lorelai sat. Soon, the manager followed suite.

"What's wrong?" Mia questioned. Lorelai shook her head. She had no intention of telling anyone else her money problems. Instead, the young mother replied, "I'm just worried about Rory, but being around the potting shed won't help anything."

Always compassionate toward her employee, Mia asked, "What are you worried about?"

Lorelai shrugged trying to keep her frustrated tears at bay. Finally, the young woman explained how upset she was that she was not around to take care of her daughter and had to rush to the hospital.

"I feel like the worst mother," Lorelai ended. "I'm supposed to be there for my kid, ya know? Maybe this class was a bad idea."

"Lorelai," Mia began trying to soothe the single mother. "Everything's okay, now. And, you can't be there for every situation. Life isn't meant to be like that, and that class was not a bad idea. You've always wanted to provide for Rory, and this is a step in doing that."

Thankful for the pep talk, Lorelai almost got up to leave when Mia asked, "How was Rory last night?"

"She slept the whole ride home and when Luke brought her into the shed," Lorelai replied with a small laugh. Not used to someone, especially a guy, being so caring, the twenty one year old heard herself say, "Luke called today to make sure Rory was okay."

With a smile, Mia replied, "He's a good man. I offered to take Rory to the ER myself, but Luke insisted. I don't think I've seen him in a hospital since William."

"William?" The brunette asked. With a nod, Mia answered, "His father. Lorelai, Luke hates hospitals."

"Oh," Lorelai said softly. Suddenly she had a new view of her friend. One that really cared for her daughter and not just her. After a moment, Lorelai told her mentor that she needed to give Rory her antibiotic. Putting on her coat, Lorelai dashed out to the potting shed and found Luke coming up to the path toward her home.

"Luke," Lorelai called out confused to find her friend outside the inn. Coming closer toward his friend, Luke called out, "Hey! I came to bring Rory potatoes. I know she wanted them when she was sick last year, so I figured-"

"She'll love them Luke," Lorelai replied before she unlocked and opened the potting shed door. Noticing her daughter was asleep, Lorelai motioned for Luke to come inside quietly. Setting the container of mashed potatoes on the table, Luke began to leave when Lorelai called his name.

"Thank- you," She said when he turned around. Luke shrugged.

"Just tell her I've got more if she wants them," The man offered.

"And miss out on pretending my cooking skills have increased?" Lorelai teased. A soft smile forming on her face, the woman replied, "I'll tell her. Thanks again."

"Yep!" Luke answered as he made his way to the door and left the mother and daughter for the day.

 **Review!**


	21. That You're My Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own the men in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Weeks after Rory got better, the child, her mother, and Luke all went back to their normal rountine. Rory went to school and was picked up by her mother unless told otherwise, Lorelai went to work, school, and home, and Luke stayed at the diner and served his friend and her daughter food. One afternoon in the beginning of May, Luke stood in his diner wiping down tables after the lunch rush when he heard the door open. Turning around, he noticed a man in jeans and a leather jacket sit at the counter.

"Do you have anything else to drink here?" The man asked Luke. The diner owner raised an eyebrow.

"If you want a beer there's a bar I can point you to," Luke deadpanned as he wondered what kind of loon thought a diner would have beer. Watching the man shake his head, Luke went back behind the counter and handed the guy a menu. Watching him cautiously, Luke felt something was familiar about the man but could not place it. Then Luke found himself to be an unintentional barkeep.

"I know someone who'd love this place," The stranger stated adding, "Can't believe I've waited three years to see her again. I mean we have a connection. Ya know?"

Luke gave a noncommittal hum as the other man continued, "Got a kid, too. That probably helps. She's gotta be what? Four now? Five? I forget. Burger?"

"What do you want on it?" Luke questioned when he quickly realized he was stuck with some random drunk guy who interrupted his coveted mid morning lull. Writing down the information, Luke tried not to let the man's words get to him. Not knowing how old your own kid is was none of his business, but for some reason Rory flashed through his brain. Quickly escaping the man who merely sat wallowing, Luke decided to take his time cooking. Finally serving the man his food, Luke disappeared again to take inventory. One customer is no reason not to continue his work. For once in his life, Luke Danes was actually happy when the lunch rush began and even happier when the strange man at his counter was gone.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he shut the drawer to the cash register twenty minutes later. Flinging her purse onto the counter, Lorelai sat at the bar stool. With a smile she stated, "You, Luke Danes, are looking at a woman who just finished her first and only exam for the semester!"

"Congratulations!" Luke stated before grabbing the coffee pot behind him. After pouring his friend a cup of coffee, Luke pushed the mug in front of Lorelai.

"It's on the house."

"Luke–"

"No buts," Luke answered.

"Dirty," Lorelai replied with a cheeky grin before taking a sip of her drink. Savoring the flavor of her favorite beverage, the brunette looked around the diner. Nothing had changed, but Lorelai felt different. Accomplished. Quietly, she observed the people in the diner and settled into watching a couple with their son who held a trophy for whatever sports team he was on. After a moment, she sighed. Coming out with plates of food, Luke noticed his friend's less than enthusiastic expression. Eyeing her closely, Luke asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lorelai lied. For some reason the family of three she recently watched made her homesick. She would never get to celebrate an achievement with her parents like the boy did. Forcing a smile, Lorelai stated, "Go. You don't want to make the famished customers mutiny. I have to pick Rory up anyway."

"You coming back here?" Luke questioned and soon realized he had said that out loud.

"Yep! Wouldn't want to disappoint my progeny!" Lorelai joked before going to pick up her daughter from school.

"Luke!" Rory excitedly began once she settled herself at the counter.

"What?" The man asked as he set another pot of coffee to brew. Turning, Luke wondered how the five year old even climbed up on the bar stool.

"Table," He ordered causing Rory to sheepishly reply, "I can't get down."

Rolling his eyes, Luke came from behind the counter and helped the five year old to the ground.

"Thank- you."

"Welcome," Luke mumbled before asking, "Where's your mom?"

"Miss Patty and Babette started talking to her and she told me to run to safety," Rory answered. The child analyzed the salt and pepper shakers until Lorelai came in. She apologized to Luke and sat next to her daughter. After a moment, Rory asked her mom, "What do caterpillars eat?"

"Huh?" Lorelai asked still reeling from Miss Patty and Babette's questions.

"I found a caterpillar at school and our teacher said we could watch it turn into a butterfly, but I need to know what they eat."

Just then, Luke passed their table.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai asked in a drawn out Southern Belle voice, "Will you tell Miss Rory here what a caterpillar eats?"

"First, don't do that again. Second, you should know."

"Why Mr. Danes, I was merely askin' a question!" Lorelai replied in the same voice as before.

"I will withhold coffee," Luke deadpanned as he held out the mug. Taking her drink, Lorelai muttered, "My precious!"

When Rory gave her mother an odd look, Lorelai amended, "You're my precious, too, Sweets."

"Grass," Luke stated trying to steer the subject back to its original topic. "Caterpillar's eat grass."

"Thanks, Luke!" Rory smiled before asking for a menu.

"What?" Luke questioned knowing the mother and daughter were well versed in the diner's food selection.

"I want to see how well I can read the menu. One of the kids in class said I can't really read The Boxcar Children and says I just want attention."

Luke grabbed the menu and watched for a moment while Rory read over the items. Listening to the child read, his mind went back to the man who came into his diner earlier. If Rory were his daughter he would move the moon for her.

Once the mother and daughter ordered their food half an hour later, Lorelai left to use the restroom.

"Luke," Rory stage whispered to get the diner owner over to her table. Looking up from the notepad he had just taken an order on, Luke asked, "Yeah?"

"Can you come to the inn on Saturday? Mia said it's going to be nice and I need you to help me with Mommy's present," Rory said. Luke noticed her friend's daughter falter at the end. With a small smirk, Luke said, "I'll see you on Saturday."

That weekend, Rory stood by the window waiting for Luke to show up. She finally found her flower seeds and Mia was going to help her plant them. Sadly, the window boxes needed to be repaired first. Thankfully, Luke had been drafted for the job earlier in the week. Seeing the familiar truck pull up, an excited five year old dashed out of her home and practically jumped on Luke. The man smiled as the girl asked about his day.

"Fine," The man replied used to hug attacks from the child by now. Letting her down, the man soon grabbed his toolbox and went to the windows.

Assessing the damage, the diner owner found the wood to be fairly decent to recycle. Taking out his hammer, he heard the five year old ask, "Are you going to take out all the nails?"

"Yep," He replied as he pried one of the nails out of the first window box.

The girl watched in fascination until Mia called the child into the kitchen.

"I need you to help me put the bulbs in the dirt so we can plant them later," The woman told Rory as she ushered her inside.

"Like light bulbs?"

With a chuckle, Mia answered, "Like flower bulbs. They'll grow into flowers."

"What kind do we have?" Rory asked unfamiliar with the spelling on the bulb container nearest her.

"Can you sound it out for me?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Jur- burr," Rory began. With a smile, the older woman states, "You're close, but what other sound does a G make?"

"Guh," The girl answered as she concentrated on the spelling. Forming the new word on her tongue, Rory finally replied with a questioning lilt, "Gerber Daisy."

"Very good, Rory. How about you help me get these in this container and we'll put a little dirt in it and then take it out to Luke," The woman proposed. With a smile, Rory happily went along with her task. A few minutes later Mia came out with a trowel but realized she forgot her gloves.

"Are you going to drill the boxes into the shed?" Rory questioned as she watched Luke. She was tasked with watching the flowers while Mia ran in to deal with a dispute.

"Yep," He replied looking through his toolbox for the proper screws. Eyes wide, the girl sat on her knees and became eye level with the boxes. Making sure Rory stayed out of the way, Luke drilled a hole into the potting shed and placed brackets up against the hole. Grabbing a screw, the diner owner put it against the bracket and the hole.

"Will it reach to the inside of the shed?" The five year old asked seriously. Stifling a chuckle, Luke answered, "No, just far enough to secure everything."

About to screw in the first bracket, Luke asked, "Do you mind finding me three more screws like this one?"

Eager to help, Rory nodded and went about her task. Finding three screws, Rory stood patiently and waited for the man to look back at her. After putting up the second bracket, Luke sat back to inspect his work.

"I like it," Rory stated as she stood beside the man.

"Good," Luke replied. Taking one of the window boxes, Luke held it up and hung it on the bracket. Rory smiled.

"Pretty," She mumbled.

"Well done, Lucas," Mia admired when she came back outside. Luke smiled back before finishing the job.

"Now the flowers?" Rory asked hopefully. Mia nodded and instructed the five year old on the task. Letting Mia and Rory work together, Luke began to pack his toolbox.

"Stay," Rory told him, her eyes big. Unable resist the expression, Luke nodded. Just as Mia began pack the dirt into the second planter, an inn employee came out to get her. With a sigh, Mia told the young girl they would have to stop for the day. Rory's face fell.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked knowing the girl would not tell her.

"Mommy's birthday is today, and I wanted to surprise her when she got off work."

Looking at his watch, Luke knew he had to get back to the diner. Instead, he replied, "You go, Mia. I'll finish up."

Surprised, Mia gave him a look that asked if he were sure. Luke nodded. Ecstatic, Rory went back to the flowers and instructed Luke on how to properly put in the flowers. The diner owner merely smirked until she asked, "Did you do stuff like this with your Dad?"

Luke shook his head.

"My mom," He answered. Rory nodded.

"Were your mom and I close like me and my mom?"

Luke shook his head. "My dad and I were."

"Oh," The child stated thoughtfully. "I don't see my dad much."

Luke decided not to say anything and was thankfully saved from dwelling on the statement when Rory happily exclaimed, "Done!"

"Done with what?" A voice behind them asked. Turning, Luke stood up while Rory ran up and hugged her mom. Dragging her toward the potting shed, Rory happily told all she, Mia, and Luke had done.

"Happy Birthday!" Rory exclaimed at the end. Lorelai smiled at her daughter and had to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. Scooping up her daughter, Lorelai kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much! Thank- you."

Letting Rory down, Lorelai turned to her friend.

"Thanks, Luke."

He shrugged and replied, "Happy Birthday."

 **Review!**


	22. Are You Alright?

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

A month later, Rory ran into the diner calling out Luke's name.

"Hey, Rory," He said when the five year old came running up to him before he explained that he would see her in a minute. Currently waiting on a table, Luke decided it would be a little too rude of him not to acknowledge the couple who had just placed their orders. Sending the order to Caesar, Luke found himself listening to Rory's long winded tale of what he soon realized was Rory's Kindergarten Graduation. Lorelai, who came in just as her daughter began talking about her day soon noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Shocked, the woman was surprised to see what she thought was hurt on Luke's face. Making an official entrance, Lorelai hugged her daughter and told her to go find a seat.

"You didn't invite me?" Luke questioned as Rory sat at the usual table oblivious to the adults. Shifting uncomfortably, Lorelai replied, "I didn't think you'd want to come. Besides, Mia let me borrow her video camera, so it's on video and I took tons of pictures."

When Luke still gave her a disapproving look, she added, "You're officialy invited to her high school graduation. Happy?"

"Yep," The man sarcastically answered as he went to the kitchen to check on the food. His friend nodded as she walked to her table.

"It was so weird," Lorelai told Sookie that weekend. "He acted really protective over Rory. He looked so sad he couldn't be there."

"It's because he cares. I couldn't come because it was in the middle of the lunch rush and Mia had to manage the inn. Did you at least tell him she was graduating?" Sookie questioned while whipping frosting in a bowl. Lorelai sat silently at the counter. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"No," She slowly began. "It didn't even cross my mind to invite him. I just assumed he wouldn't want to come. Apparently some of the other kids' dads thought the same thing according to the wives. 'It's just kindergarten'," Lorelai quoted. "Besides, there was generally only one parent there anyway."

"Did you just call Luke a parent?" Sookie teased unable to resist the barb. Lorelai rolled her eyes and decided to taste test the frosting in her friend's bowl. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not get Sookie's words to escape her mind. Luke was not a parent, but somehow invested himself in Rory's life since he found her in the diner. With a sigh, Lorelai decided she needed to talk to him. Letting Rory stay the night with Sookie, Lorelai entered the diner just as a few customers left.

"Luke?" She asked softly. Confused by his friend's tone, Luke turned. Placing the rag he used to wipe down the counters down, he asked, "You okay?"

Lorelai nodded, but stayed mute. Luke nodded in response and left the safety of the counter to close up the diner. He had no idea what Lorelai was at his establishment for, but decided to go about business as usual. Just as he began to put the chairs on the tables, he heard Lorelai say, "I'm sorry."

Luke shrugged having no idea what his friend was sorry for. He simply waited for her to continue. She always did.

"I should have told you," Lorelai started, "about the Graduation. I'm not used to a lot of people in my corner."

"It's fine," Luke replied not wanting to dredge up something that made him upset for a few hours. "Not her dad, anyway. That thing's for parents anyway, right?"

"And friends. Luke, I'm so sorry," She said again. The adults were silent again as Luke continued to clean and Lorelai stood and watched. Shifting her stance, Lorelai stated, "I have her graduation tape, if you want to watch it."

Luke stopped working and stared at her for a minute. Lorelai continued to babble.

"Mia and Sookie got to watch it with us, but better late than never? You are really important to us, Luke. I'm just sorry I didn't think to tell you. That was bad on my part."

Luke almost opened his mouth, but thought better of it. Instead he listened to his friend apologize again before she left the tape for him to watch.

"Just give it back whenever," Lorelai said before leaving. Luke nodded and let his friend out. He finished cleaning up for the night and had just set everything up for the morning when he caught sight of Rory's graduation tape, again. Picking it up, Luke went upstairs. Against his better judgement, the diner owner found himself watching a Kindergarten Graduation alone in his apartment. He knew he was in no way Rory's father, which made him question why he felt so proud.

The next few days, Luke waited for Lorelai to come back to the diner. When she finally came by that Friday with Rory, Luke told the woman to wait while he dashed upstairs. Coming back down with Rory's tape, Luke handed the item to Lorelai with his mumbled thanks.

"No problem. Pancakes?" She questioned.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Luke!" Lorelai smiled before joining her daughter. Feeling as if balance were restored, Luke went about his day while catching snippets of Rory asking her mother if her dad would come to town that summer.

"We'll see, Rory. You know your dad is busy," Lorelai stated carefully. She did not want to get her daughter's hopes up.

"Everything okay?" Luke questioned when Rory was out of earshot once she went off with her friend Lane and Lane's mother half an hour later. Lorelai gave Luke a smile and a forced, "Yeah. Great."

"Okay," Luke replied knowing she would cave. Hearing her sigh, Luke turned back around. Lorelai's demeanor had not changed.

"Call him," Luke told her. "The worst he could do is say no."

A little disturbed by Therapist Luke, Lorelai merely nodded blankly. After another moment, she replied, "Thanks."

Thankfully, when she and Rory tried to call Christopher a week later, he picked up. Ecstatic to hear from her father, Rory talked incessantly until she gave the phone to her mother.

"Hey, Lor," Christopher stated. She replied in kind and continued a conversation until Sookie came by with a new recipe.

"Hey, Chris? I have to go," Lorelai stated.

"Oh, Lor? How do you think Rory would feel about my coming to see her for Father's Day?" Christopher asked. Suddenly, Lorelai saw a silver lining. Luke had been right. Excited for her daughter, Lorelai told him it would be fine. However, still feeling the need for self preservation, Lorelai decided not to tell her daughter.

"That jerk!" Lorelai exclaimed one day after she got a phone call from her ex. Sookie, being in the room cooking dinner asked, "What happened?"

With a sigh, Lorelai explained how Christopher was supposed to come see Rory for Father's Day, but had to cancel again. Clutching the coffee pot like a life line, the brunette added, "I'm just happy I didn't tell Rory this time."

"That he's coming?" Sookie questioned. Lorelai nodded just as her friend asked, "What did he tell you?"

"That there's some festival or concert thing that weekend and all his friends are going to be there. That it's part of college. Can you believe that? And then he had the gall to say we're probably doing just fine without him!" Lorelai replied while she poured her coffee and placed the coffee pot back in its place. Wiping her hands off, Sookie pointed out, "You are doing okay without him though."

"I know. I just wish he'd actually care about seeing Rory. The last time he cared about seeing her was when he was forced to attend one of my parents' holiday dinners. Then, he spent most of the time schmoozing big businessmen and acted like Father of the Year," Lorelai ranted while she sat down at the kitchen island. "Rory was three then, I think."

"She hasn't seen him in two years?" Sookie asked.

"It'll be three on Thanksgiving."

"Wow!" Sookie stated while she grabbed eggs from the fridge.

"Yeah, but on a happier note, Rory got invited to a birthday party by one of her classmates!" Lorelai stated happily. Cocking her head to the side, Sookie asked, "Do you even know any of the kids in Rory's class?"

"I know Lane. That's who Rory hangs out with most, I think. We have the invitation in the potting shed for some kid named Taylor? Tori?"

Before Lorelai can fully remember the name she was called back to her post.

"See ya later, Sookie! Training awaits!"

Sookie merely shook her head and went back to work.

After work, Lorelai happily took her daughter outside to play while the assistant manager coordinated a wedding across the lake from their home.

"Isn't it pretty, Mommy?" Rory asked wistfully. Lorelai merely smiled in response asking, "Do you think there will be lots of drama?"

"Like the Wisnazi wedding?" Rory asked. Lorelai chuckled before she corrected, "Wisnoski, and yes."

"More," Rory decided when she caught sight of the bride before creating a fantastical tale to go along with the fight which escalated from the bride and the bride's mother. A moment later, Rory stated, "I'm glad you're my mom. We don't fight like them."

"No, we don't," Lorelai agreed before she asked, "Do you want to dance to the band?"

"Mom, they're tuning," Rory stated confidently.

"And who taught you that?" The young mother teased standing up and taking her daughter's hands.

"Mia," The five year old answered as she and her her mother began twirling.

"Mommy," Rory asked as she continued to twirl with her mother outside the potting shed.

"What is it, Sweets?" Lorelai replied as she took a break from the game.

"I want to get Luke something for Father's Day."

"But he's not a father," Lorelai pointed out. Sighing, Rory explained that he was kind of like her dad.

"He does stuff all the other kids' dads do. Like pick them up from school and help them with their homework and tell them to eat their vegetables," Rory added. To better digest the question, Lorelai sat on the grass. With a sigh, she stated, "I don't see the harm in it, but ask Luke first, okay?"

Solemnly, the little girl nodded. After a moment she asked, "Do you think Dad will like it if I send him something?"

"Probably. What were you going to make him?"

With a small smile, Rory whispered, "It's a secret."

Chuckling, Lorelai merely nodded before she and Rory headed back into the potting shed.

 **Review!**


	23. You Get a Line, I'll Get a Pole

**Now we get Father's Day shenanigans! Sorry for the long wait you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

A week later, Lorelai walked down the street with Rory and mailed the card her daughter had gotten for Christopher. Stepping away from the mail box, Lorelai asked, "Where to next?"

"To Luke's," Rory replied with a decisive nod. Lorelai nodded knowing her daughter had some sort of plan regarding Father's Day, but clueless as to what it was. Following her daughter into the diner, Lorelai watched from the door as Rory went up to Luke who smiled at her.

"Hi, Rory," The man responded happy to see the five year old. Noticing the child's concentration, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Luke?" Rory asked, "Are you free on Sunday?"

Luke thought a moment knowing the diner would be busy, but replied, "Yep. Why?"

"It's a surprise! But, you have to meet us at home," Rory answered before she scampered off to her table.

"Luke, you don't have to," Lorelai stated once her daughter was seated. She wanted to at least give him an out. Luke shook his head.

"I want to go."

"You? The man who willingly lives like a hermit?" Lorelai questioned wondering how the man could willingly decide to do whatever hair brained scheme she cooked up. "One that isn't even known by me?"

Shocked, Luke asked, "You don't know what it is?"

Lorelai shook her head and exchanged a look of horror with her friend before she ordered a coffee.

Sitting down, Lorelai asked Rory, "You're sure you don't want to tell Mommy what you're doing on Sunday?"

Rory shook her head while she colored on a napkin.

"No. Mia's helping me, though."

"Am I at least invited?" The mother questioned. As much as she trusted Luke, a surprise Rory kept from Lorelai that involved the diner owner was one she would like to be a part of.

"You know, Luke, you should really consider a children's menu," Lorelai commented once Luke came to the table.

"No."

Lorelai held up Rory's drawing for emphasis as she explained, "Yes, that way kids will stop coloring on your napkins."

"It's ripped," Luke pointed out.

"Which is why you need coloring pages."

"I thought you wanted children's menus?" The diner owner asked confused.

"I do. The coloring pages are on the menu."

Luke merely rolled his eyes before asking, "The usual?"

"Yep!" Lorelai chirped. Luke shook his head and walked away to fill their orders.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed on Sunday when he pulled up to the potting shed. After he shut his truck door, Luke turned to find Rory running toward him. He picked her up just as Lorelai came outside. She smiled wondering how the man could turn into such a softie around her daughter.

"So what are we doing today?" Luke questioned as he placed Rory on the ground. Rory shook her head not wanting to say anything but ran into the potting shed instead. Luke and Lorelai shared a confused glance before Rory came back out with a construction paper card.

"This is for you!" She smiled. Luke took the card Rory offered him and examined it. The blue card was obviously made by the five year old and he tried not to openly smirk at the childish handwriting inside. Reading the message, Luke was touched. He had no idea Rory thought of him like a father. Smiling, he stated, "Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome!" Rory smiled brightly. After a moment, she asked Luke to stay where he was and ran off to the inn's kitchen.

"If it helps, I have no idea what she's doing either," Lorelai stated as she crossed the gap between her and Luke. They stood side by side when Rory came back with a picnic basket. They watched her struggle and even offered to help, but the five year old was stubborn.

"I can do it," She insisted. The adults nodded before being asked into the truck. Luke and Lorelai obeyed albeit with the brunette making a joke about kidnapping.

"Where are we going?" Luke questioned once he got in the driver's side. Rory stayed quiet before her mother explained, "We'll be eating here if you don't tell us."

"To the lake!" Rory exclaimed. Luke nodded and headed out. Parking the truck fifteen minutes later, Luke helped Rory and Lorelai out of the cab before the five year old led the way across a wooden bridge. The adults entered into a nice conversation before they stopped abruptly to not pummel Rory.

"Is this where we're going?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded excitedly explaining that they were having a picnic.

"Where are you going?" Rory questioned from her spot on the blanket once they'd eaten their lunch. Luke looked from his fishing pole to the five year old.

"Fishing," He answered and then grinned. "You want to come?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to protest on behalf of her daughter when the child jumped up and went after Luke.

"I've never been fishing before," Rory stated as she and Luke walked to the bridge. Luke nodded before he asked her if she could help him find some worms. Rory made a face causing Luke to laugh.

"Stay by the poles and I'll dig them up," He stated. Rory nodded solemnly and took her position at the side of the bridge. When she noticed Luke, she waved. Luke nodded and soon showed the child the worms he found. After baiting their hooks, Luke taught Rory to cast her line. Ten minutes of practice, and the duo was ready to fish.

"My dad did this with me when I was a kid," Luke explained as he and Rory sat on the bridge. The five year old nodded just as she felt a tug on her fishing line. Luke smirked when the child's eyes went wide. Seeing the line slack, Luke knew it was not a bite.

Lorelai could easily see the pair from the blanket and smiled at the scene. She kept a mental note of the image and sighed knowing she should have brought a camera. Digging around in the picnic basket for possibly one last poptart, the woman was surprised when she indeed found a disposable camera. Smiling, Lorelai happily took a picture and relished the moment even more. Rory had never had a proper father's day and thankfully Luke was there to give her that, albeit with trickery. Lorelai's thoughts were brought back to the present when she heard her daughter scream.

"Eww!" Rory exclaimed once she barely touched the fish that was caught on her line. "It's slimy!"

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Do you still want to fish?"

Rory looked over at her mom who was still lying on the picnic blanket and then back at Luke.

"You don't have to," He reassured. Rory nodded before heading over to her mother. Noticing her daughter come over, Lorelai asked, "How was the fishing lesson?"

Rory scrunched up her nose in response and added, "Slimy. But did you see me? I caught a fish!"

"I did," Lorelai answered glad Luke was throwing the fish back in the lake.

A couple hours, and a tired Rory later, Luke and Lorelai packed up their lunch and headed back to the truck.

"So," Lorelai began, "Are you okay with all of this?"

"You mean fishing with Rory and having a picnic?" Luke questioned as he drove. Lorelai bit her lip.

"Luke, you know why she–"

"The date isn't lost on me," Luke cut in. "Her dad's not here. I get that. I'm honored to be her surrogate parent person."

Stunned, Lorelai stayed quiet for a moment. Enjoying the speechless look on his friend's face, Luke gave half a smirk.

"Satisfied with yourself, aren't you?" Lorelai teased hoping her insecurity did not show. She was glad that Luke wanted to be there for Rory, but actually celebrating Father's Day with the child was a big step. One she was afraid he would break. Lorelai wanted to voice her fears, but decided to confide in Mia first.

 **Review!**


	24. I'll Be There

**Thank you guys so much for still reading this! I know you've been waiting forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Anne of Green Gables_ , _The Boxcar Children_ ,or _Into the Woods_.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day during her lunch break, Lorelai knocked on her mentor's office door.

"Lorelai!" Mia exclaimed happily when she saw who came into her office.

"Hey, Mia. Do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, Dear. What's on your mind?"

Gathering her thoughts, Lorelai made herself comfortable on the couch before she stated, "It's about Luke."

Aghast, Mia looked directly at the young mother wondering what she was about to say. Staying calm, Mia asked, "Lucas?"

Lorelai nodded before explaining Father's Day and Luke's comment about being there for Rory.

"I'm just afraid it will fall apart. I mean ever since she was a baby I had rules I stuck to to keep her safe. I can't abandon those. What happens when he goes back on his promise?" Lorelai questioned. Mia took a moment to process the woman's ramblings and soon explained, "Firstly, Lorelai, Luke is not Chris. Nor will he ever will be. Second, Luke doesn't turn his back on the people he cares about. Luke adores Rory. I could tell the first time I saw them together. Just give him a chance. It's not like he asked you to date him."

Sighing in relief, Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks, Mia," She said. After work, Lorelai picked up Rory from the kitchen and tasted on of the desserts her friend prepared.

"Ready to head home?" Lorelai asked once she swallowed her food. Her daughter nodded adding, "Can we go to the festival in town on Friday?"

"You wish to go to the festival?" Lorelai sang at her which caused Rory to cock her head to the side.

"I have so much to teach you," Lorelai grinned. "Yes, we'll go to the festival."

"With Luke?"

Unsure, Lorelai told her daughter that she needed to ask first. Not phased by the time, Rory led her mother out the door to head to the diner.

"Sweets we can call him," Lorelai stated while she followed her daughter no farther than the potting shed. "Besides, the library doesn't close until 7 tonight. Why don't we go by and check out a book."

Excited to go back, Rory raced into the potting shed to retrieve her current book.

"Mom?" The five year old asked while her mother dressed in casual clothing. Putting her jeans on, Lorelai replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Luke liked my picnic?"

Wondering why her daughter was questioning their outing from yesterday, Lorelai replied, "I'm sure he did. Why do you ask that?"

Rory shrugged unable to fully express her feelings. After a moment she answered, "Sometimes I wish Luke was my dad."

Lorelai's face fell, but only for a moment before she turned toward her daughter with a smile.

"Okay! Library time!" The young mother called out happily.

Being the last patrons to leave the library that night, the mother and daughter strolled down the street while Rory happily held onto her two new books. Lorelai listened to her daughter endlessly go on about how great her books were going to be even as they entered the diner.

"Luke! Do you like my books? We checked out Anne, but we got to buy the first Boxcar Children book for twenty cents!" Rory rambled. Luke looked at her copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ and the newest _Boxcar Children_ and nodded figuring they were good choices.

"Will you read the Boxcar Children books with me?" Rory asked as she followed him to the edge of the counter. Grabbing an order, Luke glanced down to keep from tripping over the five year old as he answered, "Sure, kid. Right now I have to serve some people though. Okay?"

Rory nodded before heading to her table where her mother sat waiting for her.

"Luke said he'll read the new Boxcar Children with me," The child announced once she sat at her seat. Teasing, Lorelai asked, "With the voices?"

"Mom, he doesn't do voices," Rory replied seriously before picking up Anne of Green Gables. Later, Luke came over to take their orders when he noticed Rory with tears in her eyes. He looked over to Lorelai who shrugged just as Rory began to explain how sad it was that Anne was an orphan and stuck at a train station and how the Cuthberts did not want her.

"Mom, did you want me to be a boy?" The five year old asked. Confused on how to answer, Lorelai instead looked at Luke, who now knew their order, asked, "The usual?"

"The usual," Lorelai returned before she answered her daughter, "No. I'm glad I got a girl."

"But did you want me to be a boy?" Rory asked again knowing her question was not actually answered. Taking her daughter's hand, Lorelai explained, "Rory, it didn't matter to me. I just got you."

The child perked up a little at the statement and quickly put her book down not wanting to dwell on the sad complexities of the poor orphan any longer. The pair ate slowly that night to be sure they were the last customers. Once everyone else was leaving, Luke started to clean up. However, as he went to put up the tables, he noticed Rory looking at him expectantly. He locked the door before asking Rory what she wanted. Lorelai piled their dishes and took them to the counter. Quietly, the mother motioned for her friend to sit down with Rory. Thankfully he understood and did just that.

"You okay," He asked her. Rory nodded before finally asking, "Will you go to the festival with us on Friday?"

Caught off guard, Luke thought over the question. Then, he accidentally looked into Rory's eyes and caved.

"Sure," He answered unable to say no to the five year old.

Friday came quickly for Rory who happily ran into the diner about an hour before the festival began.

"Are you ready!" She shouted, uncharacteristically giddy. Luke tried and failed to hide a smirk.

"Hold your horses there, Kid. We have an hour until it starts," Lorelai replied when she noted that Luke was about to ring up a customer. The diner owner smiled at his friend in gratitude and answered, "We'll leave after the last customer."

Hours later, and high on sugar, Rory sat next to Luke on a bench inside the Gazebo while Lorelai went to play a game with Sookie over on the other side of the lawn. The man tried to listen carefully to the five year old's rambling, and would comment every so often on something she said. Finally, she sobered and stared Luke directly in the eyes. Noting the seriousness of the conversation, Luke looked back at her ready to answer whatever question she gave him. After a moment, Rory sighed dramatically.

"Luke?" She asked. "Did you have fun last Sunday?"

Confusion clouded the man's features until he heard Rory ramble about her father and how he never saw her. Upset over the fact that such a young child could feel such a sense of inadequacy, the diner owner quickly stopped her.

"Rory," Luke interrupted, "I had fun last Saturday. It was just what I needed to make me feel better."

The girl's face lit up before she hugged Luke tightly as she repeatedly thanked him. Luke smiled at her, "Anytime you want to do something, just call."

Rory smiled again before she and Luke settled into watching the townspeople play games and eat cotton candy or popcorn. The pair laughed and talked a little before settling into a comfortable silence while Rory snuggled into his side.

"Luke," she whispered content that Luke was always happy to spend time with her, "I wish you were my dad."

 **Review!**


End file.
